


The Awakening of the Fallen

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angels, Battle, Brotherhood, Christianity, Demons, Destiny, Drama, Fallen Angels, Friendship, Heaven & Hell, Other, Religion, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: There's this oldest battle between Heaven and He'll, and it will be bring war to our days. A young priest has the mission to reunite three angels that remain sleeping in their humans reincarnation. He has to be fast... Bc the fallen ones are already walking among the mortals.





	1. He is the skin of Judah

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I present to you one of my dearest original works I wrote 12 years ago, I hope you like it!

Act 1  
“He’s the skin of Judah'

 

"Where has this devilish boy go?" Father Victorio asked, picking up with difficulty his cassock that was immersed in mog in that small forest next to the seminary of San Gabriel.  
“Patience, Father ..., He's naughty like every child ...”, he heard a sweet voice that came further back, a plump nun, with rosy cheeks, with a black habit, which also collected with difficulty trying to not get it dirty.  
Both saints walked dodging puddles and branches, behind the old and imposing building, where future priests studied. A refuge also for orphans, and the Sisters of the Sacred Heart take care of them.  
“Sor Ana María ... you are not talking like a mother superior ... if only this monster behaved like his older brother ... it’d be ideal ... we don’t have many orphans in the Saint Gabriel Hospice ... and it is always one that gives us the hairs of tip!!”  
Sor Ana María smiled.  
“It's just a boy ...” he returned to mediate. Father Victorio turned and stared at her.  
“I assure you that’s like thousands of fatal children in one.” He said. At that moment he felt a piece of semi-liquid mud fall on his head, scurrying down his face until it reached his mouth. Sor Ana María made a little jump.  
“Father!! For Saint Claire of Asís !!”, and he put his hands on her lips to silence herself. Victorio made no sound, suddenly there was a loud laugh, which indicated triumph. Both religious looked up. Sitting very happy on a branch. It was a boy of about nine years, clapping and laughing at ease.

“Father you look like a mud statue !!!! HahahahaA!”, the boy laughed.  
“GET OUT OF THERE, LUCA! IN THIS VERY MOMENT! IT IS AN ORDER!” the cleric shouted, shaking the handkerchief with which he’d tried to cleanse his face. The boy stuck out his tongue.  
“Never! Come for me ...” He prompted. Victorio squeezed the handkerchief and snarled he made a move to climb the tree, but the sister stopped him with a smile, he understood the message, and let the sweet woman take command.  
“Luca ... come with me, come down and I'll give you the cake that Sister Josefina made, yes?” The boy's face lit up in a second, his little eyes flashed, he asked anxiously.  
“It’s of chocolate?” Mother Superior nodded smiling, adding, “ And with strawberries ...” The little boy let out a shout of joy, and then he jumped down from the tree, embraced Sor Ana Maria with love, and then jumped next to Victorio, saying, “ Forgive me, Father, I won’t escape from the catechism class again.” The Father was going to scold him, but Luca's look was too sincere and innocent. He coughed with difficulty.  
“ Ehm, okay, don’t do it again ... but if you do.. I won’t measure the punishment!”  
“Yes, sir, whatever you say ... can I go and eat pie now?” He asked. The Father nodded silently. “Ah!” the boy shouted again, and ran to the monastery. Before leaving the grove, he turned on his heel and said with his little hands: "And sorry for the mud! It was very funny!” Then he left laughing. Victorio angered his face again.  
“He is the skin of Judah ...” murmured.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::  
Gianni saw his brother come running into the room, again interrupting his studies ... always so scandalous ...  
"Luca ... have you been scolded again?" The young man asked. Luca offered him a smile full of chocolate and strawberry pieces, “When will you learn to wash your face? Come”, he said, taking him to the bathroom that was across the hall.  
"Brother ... are you going to study to be a priest?" Luca asked with round eyes. Gianni wiped his face with a towel.  
“Yes ..., I like everything related to religion ... it has a lot of mystique ... “ Gianni was about thirteen years old, and sometimes he used words Luca didn’t understand, but the boy loved to hear them. His brother was so serious and intelligent. So obedient and safe. He felt safe when he was with him. “You must try to behave better, Luca ... what would Mama say if she saw you hanging from the trees throwing mud at the face of the priest director of the Seminary? -  
“ I think he’d laugh out loud ..." Luca thought, putting a finger to his forehead. Gianni looked at him out of the corner of his eye, but could not help but smile, then took him again by the hand and led him to the room where they were sleeping.  
“ Yes. She probably would do that for sure ...”  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::  
Luca felt someone shake him gently. He opened his eyes and in the darkness of the night in the room he could see the silhouette of his brother sitting in his bed.  
“ What's up, Gianni? Why did you wake me up?” the boy asked. His brother stood up.  
"It's time, it's coming for me ..." he said in a somber tone. Luca sat on the bed and rubbing his eyes, asked, “ Who’s coming for you?” Gianni looked at him, smiling different than how he used to ... and ended by saying, “ The prince ... the prince comes for me ...” , at that moment a strong wind began to blow, which lifted all the furniture in one fell swoop. The whole building began to tremble. One by one the doors of the rooms were opened, letting out all the seminarians and priests, along with the orphans, in the middle of a terrible tornado that lifted them.  
Luca began to cry, calling out his brother, who was walking in the middle of the hurricane that wasn't touching him.  
“GIANNI !! GIANNI !! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!! COME BACK !!” But the young man ... has not returned.  
When it was gone, the wind stopped. Everyone looked at each other in perplexity and fear. Victorio ran to the room where Luca's heartbreaking cry was heard, found him in his bed hugging his pillow.  
“ It’s ok, it’s ok... it's over ...” he said to him. But the boy didn’t stop shaking.  
“ He took Gianni! Father, he took him away!", cried the boy. The father was paralyzed ...  
“ Who, son?”  
"The ... prince ..." Luca whispered, pointing fearfully at the window, where Victorio stared in horror at the mark of the beast written in blood.


	2. He will pointed them out one by one with his finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca stars his mission, can a young and inexperienced exorcist fullfil his destiny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm bringing you the second chapter, I hope you enjoy!

ACT II  
"He will point them out one by one with his finger."

Luca's mind came back again and again to that night when he saw his brother go. From that day he became obsessed with finding him. He knew who the prince had been who'd have taken him away. He knew he was a strong enemy. And he had to prepare to fight him.  
For fifteen years he had studied at the seminary in Saint Gabriel. But his studies had been different from the rest of the priests. Father Victorio had been in charge training him in the profession that only a few priests had come to know, the profession of war.  
Ever since Father Victorio had seen that mark in the window, he knew it: the fallen ones would wake up again. As they did in every millennium, since humanity had begun to wander the earth.  
Five fallen angels, the strongest commanders of Hell, would wake up again. Victorio knew that day would come. And he knew that God would point the finger at the man chosen to face him in the oldest battle that exists: THE BATTLE BETWEEN HEAVEN AND EARTH, for the mastery of souls.  
He'd never have imagined that this disobedient, mischievous and elusive child would be the one chosen for that task ... but that was what the Almighty had ordered. That boy he had always rejected, was now a fundamental piece in God's plans.

Father Victorio entered the old chapel of the Sisters of the Sacred Heart Convent. Of all the temples he had entered into his life, this was the one that gave him more peace. It wasn’t very showy in terms of architecture, but there was something in that place that made his skin stand on end. He walked with the slow and light insecurity that the years had brought to his body, he went to the tabernacle and fixed his blue eyes on him. Carefully knelt, the discomfort of his osteoarthritis did not prevent him from continuing to do so in the most solemn and respectful way. He put his hands together so tightly that it could see the tension in the anatomy of his tendons. And he whispered, “ Here I am, Lord. To do what you dictate to me ...” and then continued, “ I’ve trained him all these years, and taught him the scriptures ... now he’s in your hands ... I give him for you to guide him in the search of your celestial soldiers ...” Suddenly he heard the door open, Victorio turned to see who it was. With a sure and strong step, a young priest approached with brown hair and honey eyes, the cassock clung to his slender figure. He looked at him with respect, and a hint of anxiety ... that wasn’t unnoticed by the old priest. He told him, “ Father ... I'm ready. Will the ceremony be here or at the seminary in Saint Gabriel?” Victorio smiled, and when the boy saw that he tried to stand, he helped without hesitation. Victorio looked at him out of the corner of his eye, still smiling, and whispered, “None of those two places, Luca.” The young man opened his eyes intrigued. The priest added, "Come. It's time.”  
They walked for more than two hours through the woods. Luca wondered how it was that this old priest could resist. "His spirit is really strong ..." he thought. They came to a cave that almost disappeared behind the bushes. Luca came forward just a little, enough to recognize with amazement a sign that lay on the top of the entrance to the cave. It was a simple drawing, made in one stroke, of a fish.  
“ ICHTHUS.” the boy said, “A Christian refuge from Nero era...” Victorio smiled, and entering the place, he said almost in a whisper, “ Saint Peter gave his last ceremony here ...” Luca opened his eyes so wide, that they seemed to come out.  
“ Saint Peter??!” he exclaimed, entering hurriedly behind his teacher.  
The place couldn’t be more rustic. But Luca felt it as soon as he put one foot inside ... That place was full of power.  
“ Luca ... come closer ... I'm going to anoint you to become a priest of God ... for all eternity.”  
The young man looked at Father Victorio, who was already dressed, approached him and knelt, let the old priest initiate the ancient ceremony.

The first ray of light slipped through the rustic window of Luca's room. He wanted to catch it with his hand, but it slipped over his palm.  
" Some day I’ll grab you ..." he whispered with an incredulous smile. She took her bag that lay on her bed already stretched out, and the black beret, a gift from Mother Superior. His weapons were on the table. An old Bible and a wooden rosary. “ It will be a difficult mission, Lord ... but here I am ...” he took a deep breath and left the room.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::.  
Dozens of priests, students, orphans and nuns were conglomerated in the hall of the Seminary of Saint Gabriel. Luca was astonished, and he stopped at the door before such a show.  
"Goodbye ..." he murmured under his breath. A heavy hand fell on his shoulder and almost caused the boy to lose control of his baggage and his balance. It was Father José, a big man, in every way ... he was two meters tall, plump and with flushed cheeks. Dark-skinned, and a loud laugh ... he continued to pat him with pride and bravery, while he was exclaiming, "You are our pride!" With each exaltation coming from the noble priest, Luca had to put more effort to keep standing.  
“ Yes, Father José ...” Mother Superior asked sweetly, “ Do you want to disarm the poor boy? He still has a long way to go!" They heard again the loud voice of the great priest, who now freed the young one from the affectionate attack. Then Father Victorio approached. His eyes denoted melancholy and pride ... a lot of pride. He began saying, “Of all the young people I've met ... I never believed that God had set his eyes on someone like you ... but you see ... He has given me a lesson ...” Then he approached him looking serious and said: - You know it will be difficult, right? At first you must fight alone against the darkness ... but do not fear ... the Almighty will send your help ... it will be soon ... Remember ... he will point them out one by one with his finger.” Then he invited him to start the trip. Luca decided to hug him before leaving. That gesture took the noble priest by surprise.  
“ Thank you Father ... thanks ...” The Father closed his eyes, letting a tear run.  
"No ..." he said in a whisper to the boy: "Thanks to you ... Minister of Heaven."  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::.  
Luca’d been traveling all night on that old bus. His bones creaked and his muscles were contracted by the bad position in which he’d been sleeping. It felt like there was a leak somewhere ... drops of thick water falling rhythmically on his cheek. He opened his eyes with difficulty, and it was then that he watched in horror as he was reclining on the breast of an immense lady on which he’d been sleeping, her immense breasts and belly, had served as cushions, but as a result of this comfort, he’d discover that the leak was nothing more or less than the slobber of that lady who was also asleep ... horrified, he almost jumped away, and he did that so hard, that his head bounced off the glass of the window. Stunned by all this situation, and fearing that the woman would wake up, he turned to look at her with despair. He noted with relief that she was still unconscious ... God was merciful ...

It was time to descend. The capital city was a sea of people, the young priest observed ... he had never been in such a place ... looking at it with romanticism ... everything looked like an anthill ...  
He took a deep breath, took his belongings and got off the bus, started walking aimlessly, something dizzy from both cement and people walking from one side to the other ... without looking.  
Suddenly he noticed that he was hungry. He spotted a fast food stall across the street, and hurried there.  
He was crossing the street when he felt a strong pain in the belly that knocked him out in traffic. The pain seemed to destroy his insides, he opened his eyes but they were blurred, the pain became more and more acute. His instincts led him to look toward the end of the avenue ... and there ... standing by the traffic light, he could see, not very well, a figure of a man in his thirties, dressed in a black overcoat, whom was looking at him with a derogatory way. A horrible voice sounded in his head like a thunder, “ What do you want from me, priest? Do you think you can beat me? You suck. You can’t against me. I have defeated nations, I've destroyed crowds ... with just a movement of my forefinger ... you and your Miraculous Lord ... can’t win me.” Luca wanted to raise his face to see better, but the pain was tearing. Suddenly he heard a horn of what appeared to be a car, ring to his left, and saw how a blinding light approached him, and didn’t leave him seconds of reaction.  
Then it happened.  
Out of the crowd that watched indifferently, a boy appeared.  
“ Father for all the heavens! Move or they'll kill you!” Cried the boy, taking Luca by the arm and pushing him to the sidewalk with a bang.

The symptoms disappeared as soon as his body touched the floor again. When he had regained his reason for a second, he turned to the place where he'd seen the subject. But it wasn’t there anymore.  
“ Father ... what the hell were you doing? Did you want to commit suicide?” Luca jumped when he heard these words, and without thinking turned his head towards that person who had saved him, and exclaimed, “ For Saint Peter!, of course not!” The boy stood up. The young priest was still breathing in agitation. Luca could guess his age ... some ... sixteen ... maybe. He smiled. He stood up as he said, "Thank you for saving me. You've won a dinner.” The boy looked somewhat skinny. His clothes were a little tattered. And his hair seemed to have had no contact with soap and water in an important period of time. The invitation had taken the young man by surprise.  
"Dinner?" Then he laughed, "If you don’t even know me, Father!"  
"You don’t know me either, and yet you saved me ..." said Luca. The boy looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled saying:  
“Okay ... but don’t you think we are going to become friends ...”


	3. Act III "You are not alone"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca found one of the angel, but he lost her before he could tell her, now he must try to find her again, with the help of a new unexpected Ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my friends! I hope you are enjoying this story, the things are becoming twisted, and Luca has to act quickly! But he isn't alone!

ACT III  
"I am not alone…"

The boy ate quickly. Luca watched him smiling.  
“ Where do you live, young man?” the priest asked. The boy raised his face in a fury and snapped at him with some indignation, “ I’m a girl!”  
Luca opened his eyes wide and only managed to say, “I’m sorry... I don’t…” but the girl didn’t care at all, and kept eating. The young priest blinked.  
“My name is Cristina.” Luca looked at her in amazement ... it would seem the ice had started to melt a bit. He smiled sweetly and said, “ I’m father Luca, it’s a pleasure …” he wanted to find out more about her savior... somehow felt connected to her, “Where do you live?”   
Cristina looked at him, it took just two seconds for the priest to notice kindness in her. The girl turned her eyes to one side.  
"Some place ..." she answered, almost with a thin voice. Luca didn’t want to bother her anymore, he paid for the food and they went out to the street together.

“Can I ask you one more thing, Cristina?” She stood upright in front of him. Luca felt in some way she was showing some respect for the investiture.  
“ Say, Father.” She said.  
"Do you know where the Holy Trinity Sanctuary is?" The girl nodded, and with one finger she pointed him toward the end of that giant avenue where he’d been saved.  
“ You have to go down fifteen blocks.”  
“ Very good. A pleasure ... I hope to see you soon.” The priest smiled. She showed him a grimace with some concern and annoyance.  
“But try not to be as a silly and watch out when you cross the streets.” She winced, Luca turned to her wanting to smack her in the head, but instead he just took a deep breath.  
“ Well, I'll try.” He said, she laughed when realizing that the father had been about to show his human side.  
“Did you just get mad at me?” She chuckled later, “ You aren't so holy after all.” And Luca smiled as he watched the girl walk away.  
" If you’d met me at your age ... I swear you ... I was the skin of Judah ..." he murmured to himself.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Luca could feel that each step he took was heavier and tighter. He soon realized due to the time which had elapsed ... and the distance ... he should’ve arrived at the Sanctuary ... something wasn’t right there.  
He stopped his march ... he hadn’t realized the street had suddenly become deserted ... not a soul ... not an animal ... the lights began to twinkle. Luca swallowed with difficulty ... again, there was that feeling in his stomach.  
He left his luggage and held his belly, the pain became more and more intense. Everything began to spin, in the distance were four guys. They were roaring with laughter with laughter. He should’ve been happy to see people ... but something told him this wasn’t a good omen ... The laughter was getting louder and louder. The four men noticed the presence of the priest.

“ Look what I found!” screamed the first. Now the pain had turned into a horrible cramp, which prevented him from moving easily. The young priest raised his face to the newcomers, their voices pierced his ears, spoke rude words and made fun of his appearance. And then he saw ... in the eyes of those men, the evil.  
“ Just when we’re getting bored! They send us this priest ... let’s see boys ... who wants to start?” invited the one who seemed to be the leader.  
Luca saw that one of them was about to kick him in the head, then he took with difficulty the rosary from his pocket, and began to invoke, “ Fidei defen …” but the hard blow from a foot prevented him from finishing.  
“What language are you speaking, stupid priest? Do you think we’re fools? You’ve already made me angry!” the leader yelled, and began kicking his stomach. The most corpulent of the group, took him by the arms, raising him and began to beat every inch of his body with his fists, Luca closed his eyes, his body was paralyzed by the pain. He could sense a nauseating smell, which permeated the entire environment, and every time he looked those men in the eyes, he saw no humanity in them ... but beasts blinded by hatred.

“My God, save me." He prayed in his mind, clenching his teeth, while still receiving the hard blows by the four crowding around.  
" Is Useless ... even if you call him, it's useless ... this world is mine." That voice ... in his mind ... he already knew it ... "I've already told you, priest ... you won’t be able to fight against me ..."  
Suddenly a shadow of a figure he already knew jumped from above a parked car, and with punches that seemed to be precise and trained, he began to defeat the attackers, one by one. And the last one was the giant who still held him prisoner for the clothes. The enormous guy fell like a sandbag. Luca smiled, tired and aching on the ground, and before losing consciousness, he recognized his savior. It was Cristina.  
“Father! Are you okay? Come on! Don’t die! I knew I couldn't leave you alone! Listen! Don't die!”  
Luca was still smiling ... his face was hurt, but already began feeling numb, with his last thread of consciousness, he snapped at the devil, "I'm not alone ..."  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::: ...  
The doors of the Central Hospital opened in a roar at the same time as a stretcher entered surrounded by nurses and paramedics who swiftly transported the battered body of Luca.  
He was received by a young doctor, the clinician on duty, he barely had visual contact with Luca's body, he began to question the paramedic. Behind all that could be seen the small figure of Cristina, her face was denoting concern. A plump hand landed on her shoulder. The girl turned to see, it was a police officer who looked at her with intent to take her. She was the only witness and suspect from all that fuss.

Luca felt voices in the distance ... his body remained still frozen, as if he was anesthetized, one of the voices sounded kind ... and young, and he asked him again and again for his name ... he’d d tried many times to answer ... but it had been in vain. This time, he could.  
“Luca ... my name is Luca ... “  
“ Luca, what is your last name?” The young priest slowly opened his eyes, there were many faces, but he could distinguish the owner of that voice, a young man with brown hair, dressed as a doctor ...  
“ Luca ... Luca Mazzotti …”  
"He has a trauma in the skull ... did he lose consciousness?" he asked now to the paramedics.  
“ Yes” answered a man with the beard, “ For fifteen minutes …” Suddenly Luca heard Cristina's voice.  
“ Leave me! I told you! I didn’t do it! There were those four guys! I swear! - but the pudgy policeman seemed unwilling to believe that story.  
“ You come with me, little girl.” he told her.  
She began to fight to be rid of him, but at that moment another uniformed man came and he was more agile than the first, and placing the handcuffs on her, they managed to overtake her. Luca turned towards that scene, as soon as he saw Cristina a voice assailed his mind.  
"Don’t let her go. She is one of them." Then, without knowing where his strength came from, he managed to overcome the arms of all those who led him to the shockroom of the guard.  
“ Father! Wait! Stand still, please!” The doctor asked, but he could not remain calm, they were taking one of the soldiers he had been looking for all this time.  
“ Don’t! Don’t take her! No! Please!" he stretched out his hand towards the scene that was unfolding before his eyes, the door to the hospital entrance closed, leaving behind Cristina vanishing. A sarcastic laugh invaded Luca's mind. And again ... he was unconscious.  
His eyes felt heavy ... he had to work hard to open them ... he finally did and saw a white ceiling ... there were rhythmic sounds coming from some kind of devices. He looked forward. Everything was white as snow. He turned his head to the right. Cables came out from his arm, connected to a pair of serums. Then he remembered ... he had been attacked ...  
“Father …” He listened ... that kind voice was familiar to him ... he turned to see, and it was that young doctor ... yes ... he remembered, “ How do you feel?” the doctor asked, sitting next to him.  
“ Well, I think ... your opinion is more accurate ... I guess …” Luca said.  
“ I'm Doctor Damian Tarelli, nice to meet you …” the young man greeted him, extending his hand. “ Luca accepted it and responded instantly, “ Do you remember something?” he asked. Luca had to blink. Then, all the facts came back to his mind. And the last image that he remembered was those policemen taking Cristina away. He sat abruptly on the bed, almost tearing off his venoclysis. Damien, stood up instantly, trying to stop him.  
“ Father, what's wrong?”   
“ They took the girl.”  
“ What Girl? What are you talking about?”  
“ I must find her ... the devil is very clever ... he is taking them away from me ... damn.”  
Damian was already worried. Perhaps the blow had been more important than he’d thought ... impossible ... the brain scan showed no bruising or abnormality of any kind.  
“ Father ... what's wrong? I don't understand a single word of what you’re saying ... - Luca looked at him. You could tell the young doctor was worried about him. Of course ... he was a very good professional, dedicated to his patients. But he wasn't going to be able to help him.

“ I must go look for her.” He said. Damian looked at him intrigued. He was going to say something, when a nurse came in.  
“ Doctor Tarelli, you have a call from mobile number twenty three, they’re bringing a a man with a bullet wound.” He announced.  
“ Good, I'm going.” Said the young man, stood up and before leaving, he turned to Luca, “ I'll be back. We'll talk quietly and you'll tell me how it ended up like this.”  
As soon as he’d left, Luca stood up.  
“ I'm sorry doc ... but ... I have more important matters to attend …” he murmured.  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The morning was freezing, his clothes no longer sheltered him very well. But there was no time to dwell on those details ... where was the police station? He didn't know, but he’d get there as soon as possible ... he turned on the second street and found himself in an alley.  
“ Damn…” the young priest said under his breath, he really was a disaster GPS. He wanted to return to the avenue when he spotted three huge black dogs who began to growling at him. His breathing began to stir. Instinctively he started walking backwards. The animals were advancing towards him. Slowly he turned to look back ... and there, standing on the wall of the alley, was a familiar figure, dressed in black.   
"So long ... Luca ... renounce everything, and come with me." Luca's eyes widened in horror. And his trembling lips moved in astonishment calling his name with an horrified voice.  
“ Gianni …”


	4. Act IV: "Trust. He is."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luca thought he was loosing against the Evil, God put in his way another Angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry bc it took me too long updating! I hope you enjoy this! Ja neeee

ACT IV  
"Trust. He is."

“ Gianni …” He was his brother? The one he’d been looking for all this time? But he looked so changed. “ Gianni ... “ he repeated, “ Is it really you? What had happened to you?”  
“ How much longer do you need to realize? Join the winning side ..." Then, he remembered who’d stolen his brother that night. He straightened up and snapped at him, pushing his feelings aside.  
“ Vade retro, Satana.” The expression on Gianni's face changed in a second when he heard those words, Luca continued, “ You won't challenge the divine designs.”  
“ As you wish ... Minister of Heaven ... you are burying yourself with your vain beliefs ..." He turned his back slowly, and before disappearing before Luca's eyes, he said almost in an imperceptible murmur, " Take care ..." and he vanished instantly. But the dogs didn’t, and now they’d multiplied. They stalked him more and closely. His eyes were bright red ... their mouths foamed.  
“ Cute ... Cute little dogs ..." Luca murmured backing up, he found what appeared to be a wooden stick next to a trash can. He took it. Wise was this maneuver, and just in time because the next second, one of the larger dogs lunged at him, with the intention of destroying his arm. Luca managed to avoid the bite, shoving the stick in its mouth instead, but the force with which the animal had rushed him, also dragged him to the bottom of the alley, leaving him immediately, between the wall and that devilish pack.

He didn’t like that, he hadn’t really liked it since the beginning. But the truth was that the dog that was on top didn't let go, and was becoming more violent, while the others were advancing menacingly.  
" It seems like everyone wants to play..." he murmured with difficulty, the larger dog was already a few inches away from him, barking at him with ferocity, and then he pounced on the priest. He closed his eyes. He would endure the pain from the attack, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes just in time to see how the immense dog he’d been fighting with, flying through the air. Standing in front of him, he could make out a snow-white jacket.  
" Doctor?" Luca asked, amazed at such an appearance.  
“ Father ... This isn't time for explanations …” the doctor said looking at him only for a second, also holding a wooden stick, “ It was obvious that if you escaped from the hospital injured as you were, we’d go out and be looking for you, for all the saints ... Where are these animals from? I’ve never seen such big dogs.”  
“ From the Averno.” Luca sentenced, standing up, put his hand in his bag, and took out a glass jar, with a gold lid.  
" What are you doing?" Damian asked. "It's not time to get drunk!" Luca looked at him red up to his ears.  
“ What? This isn't alcohol!" He snapped.  
“ For God’s sake! I don’t think it's time to discuss ... we have to get out of this ..." said the young doctor.  
“ Why? That's why I'm doing this..." Luca murmured under his breath, taking the bottle and opened it, slowly approaching those beasts.  
“ Father! What are you…? Are you crazy?” The boy was exasperated. For some reason he felt an urgent need to protect him. Luca began to recite loudly and with authority in his voice.  
“ Aqua fortis, pure aqua, aqua regia, aqua vitae, Deo vindice, Deus vult!” before these firm words, the animals began to retreat fearfully, and when he started to spray them with that water, they ran away terrified... because when they made contact with that liquid, their bodies burned ...  
Damian watched astonished by all of this.

"Father ..." he managed to say. Luca turned on his heels, and looked at him smiling.  
“ Thanks for your help, doctor. Do you know where the police station is?" he asked, carefully placing the holy water in his purse. Damian hadn’t batted his eyes since the last time he saw those burning animals come out.  
“ Yes ... it's twenty blocks up this same avenue …” the doctor said, almost automatically. Luca smiled again, approaching to shake his hand:  
“ Thanks again. Goodbye." He turned and started walking. But Damian reacted just in time.  
“ Wait! Father Luca! Can you explain all this to me?” Luca turned to see him. The boy's eyes seemed familiar to him. Suddenly a voice sounded in his senses: "Trust. He is." Luca's smile widened.  
"Come on doctor ... come with me and I'll tell you." Damien didn't understand why he was suddenly following that strange priest ...  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
" Damian ... are you knowledgeable about the scriptures?" Luca asked. The doctor walked beside him holding a coffee.  
“ Not much. I studied some catechism at school …” he admitted. The priest smiled.  
“ Before the earth was settled there was a great battle in heaven …”  
" Do you mean Lucifer, the most beautiful angel who rebelled against God?" Luca gestured for him to continue. The young doctor continued, “ Well. I don’t remember it very well, but Lucifer managed to gather a large number of angels, and a great war began, he lost and fell to Hell. There, Lucifer was deformed, and became the horrible demon we all know by the images ... but what has that to do with those dogs and the girl you want to rescue from jail?”  
Luca took a breath, looked sideways at his companion, and decided to explain, in the least traumatic way, what was happening.  
“ As you said ... those angels are known as the fallen ones. Among them, were five commanders who were the strongest. On which Lucifer trusted. Each millennium these five beings awaken again in this world, and of all the priests of the elite of exorcists... one is chosen, with special abilities... a chosen one by God ... a prophet or Minister of Heaven. Demons also have a human with special abilities, with a dark spirit, as their Minister. This is requested by Lucifer, and the five commanders obey him. Their objective is to get all the souls they can have…”  
“Wait, Father ... what are you trying to say, is that there are six mad men from hell wreaking havoc? But then…? what...?" Luca saw despair in his words. He smiled and interrupted him raising his hand.  
“ God didn’t leave things like this ... the mission of the Minister of Heaven is to find three angels, warriors, three celestial commanders, who served under the command of Saint Michael. When the fallen wake up in this world, they already know their mission, from their cradles ... but the angels lose their memories each time they’re born here. That's why it's harder to find them ... train them and wake them up …”  
“ Why? It's a great disadvantage ..." The worry hadn't been erased from the doctor's face. Luca sighed.  
"My Kingdom is not from this world," he quoted then, looking towards the zenith. Damien looked at him.  
“That’s what Jesus said, I guess.” Luca looked at him satisfied. The doc was a man of faith. That was a great relief for him.  
“ The world is dominated by the Prince of Darkness... it will always be with advantages…”  
" Father ... are you ... the Minister of Heaven?" Damian asked, somewhat disturbed. Luca nodded. "And that girl ... is one of the angels?" The priest nodded again. Now he looked back at him out of the corner of his eye ... Luca hoped he would continue meditating on that path.  
Damian drained the coffee, and threw it into a trash can with an accurate shot, took a deep breath, and asked the priest, without looking into his eyes, " And ... why do you tell me all this?" Luca stopped, Damián followed a few more steps, but when he noticed that the priest had stopped, he did it too, turned slowly, until his brown eyes met those of that priest.  
-  
“ Because you are one of them too.”  
......................


	5. Act V : The chasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca meets a singular young man who helps him to find Saint Isabel Temple, running away from the evil in a high-speed chasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you enjoy this chapter with the introduction of this new character I love so much. C-u!

ACT V  
-The chasing-

"Aren’t you going to tell me anything?" Luca asked. Fifteen minutes ago he’d revealed the truth to this boy, and he’d not said a single word. Damian was stunned. What was this guy intended? Would he leave all the life he’d known until that moment for a biblical cause? All that sounded like science fiction. But ... then ... how to explain those beasts, those huge dogs that fled in terror when this guy sprayed them with that holy water? Or what was even worse ... how could he explain this feeling that he had inside him, which led him subconsciously to protect that priest? He didn’t understand it at all ...   
So he just looked at him out of the corner of his eye, and said, “Father ... what do you want me to tell you? Let me digest this ... for the time being ... I'll go with you to the police station, so ..." and without further ado he took the cell phone from his pocket, and dialed a number with the speed of light, “Hello, Doctor Tarelli speaking, contact me with Doctor Manfredi,” Luca smiled, he knew the young doctor's intentions. “Nicola ... you’ll have to do me a favor, look, a problem has arisen ... could you cover my guard? Ok ... Ok ... Well ... thank you.” He closed the device. Luca was still smiling. Damian realized. “What? Don’t get any wrong ideas, huh?”

 

They arrived at the police station. The building was old. Luca entered almost at a trot. Damian looked both ways before entering. Something had him uneasy a few blocks ago ... maybe it was his imagination ... but would’ve swon someone was following them. As soon as they’d passed through the door, the rumble of a motorbike was heard stealthily approaching. He parked not far from the station. His helmet didn't show the driver's face. He was of robust build, wearing a red leather suit, with black lines at his sides. He was breathing ruggedly, and from his body emanated a smoky stench of sulfur and charred flesh.  
Luca left that place almost kicking the door.  
“It Can’t be!”  
"You have no idea where she could have gone?" Damian asked. The girl had escaped twelve hours ago, and they hadn’t found her yet. Luca fell into his thoughts. Then, he opted again for violence, this time against the railing of that staircase. The policeman standing guard at the door began to watch him uneasily.  
Damien realized this, “Calm down, Father …” he asked almost in a whisper.  
“So I can never get them together ... and there’s so little left for the confrontation …” Then he looked fixedly at the doctor's eyes, “Can you take me to the Parish of Santa Isabel?’  
“It's okay. But first let's go through the hospital. I need to change.”  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::.

"What's in Santa Isabel?" Damian asked, he’d taken off his work clothes and helped carry Luca's luggage.  
“There’s where I have to gather you all. There’re the priests from the order of the exorcists. True teachers who will help me wake you up and train you …” As soon as he finished saying this, they both felt a smell of sulfur and charred flesh, turned slowly, to see him there. That man in red on the motorcycle, watched them from the end of the street. A thick smoke emanated from his body. Luca's pupils dilated. That feeling in his stomach was now bearable, but the nausea was increasing.  
"Who is he?" Damian asked. Something deep inside him shouted to all his senses that this represented a horrible danger.  
“The question is not who ... but what …” Luca said. As soon as he finished saying these words, there were six more of the same characters, behind that man on the motorized vehicle. And there was threatening roar of motorcycles.Then the young priest knew, “It is a fallen.” he gasped, Damien looked at him horrified, “Father…”  
“We’re not in a position to face him …” continued Luca.  
“What should we do then?”  
"Do you run fast?" the priest asked without blinking, Damian opened his eyes.  
"What did you say?" But there was no time, the bikes were moving toward them, followed by a trail of smoke.

"Run!" Luca shouted. And he didn't have to say any more. They went into an alley in the blink of an eye, the bikes almost reached them. But Damien knew that neighborhood. They entered through the service door of an abandoned warehouse. The motorcycles had to surround the enclosure, because the door was very narrow.  
“Is there any exit to the main avenue? We must get to Santa Isabel as soon as possible!” Luca asked, as they went down some rusty stairs to God knows where.  
“Father! First we must get rid of those monsters!”  
"The only way is to get to Santa Isabel!" the priest shouted. Damián stopped, turned to look at him. “We can’t get rid of him ... you don’t understand ... he’s one of the five commanders ... his mission is to destroy us before we fulfill our destiny. The only way is to reach our fortress, and that’s the Temple of Santa Isabel." Both of them were breathing and panting. Damian said nothing and started to go up the stairs.  
“Thank,” smoked Luca, following him.  
"This is suicide ..." the young doctor said almost in a whisper.  
They left the avenue, there were no signs of the bikes. But the stench of burnt sulfur was too strong to assume that they had given up, and so it was. Behind the building from which they had just emerged, the seven bikes appeared, more furious than ever. Their bodies reacted instinctively, and they started running in the middle of the avenue. Suddenly a blue convertible car burst in, fast bending down a street, almost killing the fugitives. In a zigzag patron furiously rammed three motorcyclists, turned in a shrill scream and resumed his way to Luca and Damian. It happened within centimeters of both, and ended up embedding itself against a post in the sidewalk. The bikes stopped only for a second. Out of the car came a blonde, thin girl, with a slender figure, wearing a short, tight black dress.She closed the door in a rumble with rage, and shouting incomprehensible words, she walked away. The fallen angel turned his dark gaze towards the driver. And then he recognized it. With a wave of his hand, he told all the bikes to resume the pursuit, while smiling, pleased by the recent discovery.  
Luca didn’t think twice when he saw those demons approaching. He rode without warning in the blue car of that stranger, seeing in that situation the provident hand of the Creator. The doctor seconded without hesitation.  
The boy who drove the car looked disastrous, smelled of alcohol and his clothes, although elegant, were not in order. His hair was blond and disheveled, and his eyes were deep green. He hardly noticed the presence of his new guests, who hadn’t been invited ... at least not by him ...   
He was very annoyed,"Hey!" the blond young man yelled, and Luca had to cover his nose, because that breathe had smelled like a thousand liquor stores together. "What do you want with my car?" In that moment, a shot was embedded in the rear bumper.  
“Go! Then we’ll talk!” Luca ordered.  
“As you wish little priest …” the boy murmured, stepping on the accelerator, in the middle of a rain of shots.


	6. Act VI: The Fortress of the Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Luca, the doctor and the young cop, arrive to Saint Isabel Temple, but the evil is still surrounding them. Is time to be prepared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this, is a short chapter but I loved writing it!

ACT VI  
-The Fortress of the Angels-

The blue car zigzagged without rhyme or reason. The driver seemed to be seasoned in dodging shots, which were flying from the motorists ... but the reality was different.  
“I don’t know why they draw lines in the streets if people can't see them ... they aren't well drawn ... too many curves.” The boy behind the wheel said almost in incomprehensible language.  
"It's not they curve too much, it's you who don't see them!" The priest shouted at him, trying to grab his seat.  
“Hey! My name is Pablo, priest…” the driver was annoyed, turning left on an avenue.  
“Pablo, please ... take us to Santa Isabel,” asked the priest, the bullets passed on either side of the three of them in the car.  
“Who are those guys? HEY! STOP SHOOTING MY CAR, DAMN IT!” Pablo shouted, when one of the bullets broke the glass of the rear lamp.  
“They aren't going to listen to you …” Luca said to him, “I am Father Luca, and the one in the back …”  
“Who the one that’s almost under the arm rests? Hey you! Don’t pee in my car!" snapped the alcoholic man, turning to see Damian, and completely forgetting the road. So Luca had to take the wheel for a second. Well, it was that or finishing under a five-axle trailer ...  
“Do you want to take the wheel ?!” He shouted, red in the face like a tomato. The driver returned to his job in a bad mood. Luca couldn’t believe what he was witnessing, and the gunshots kept raining.

“Hey you! Guy in the back!” Pablo exclaimed.  
Damian snapped at the edge of anger, “I'm Doctor Damian Tarelli to you!”  
“Yes, well, whatever. I have a gun under the seat. A twenty-two caliber. Do you know how to use it?” Pablo said. Luca opened his eyes.  
"A weapon?" he asked in amazement.  
“Yes, I'm a policeman.” The silence they made after this comment was only comparable to that in a sepulcher. “Take it and defend us a bit with those things!” The doctor did it without refuting anything. He couldn’t believe that such an unpleasant person was a defender of the law. But there was no time to meditate on that, he settled into the seat and pointed out the window.  
Then the car entered the highway. Luca raged.  
“What are we doing on the highway?!”  
"We're running away from those things, Father! What movie are you watching?" The drunken policeman shouted at him.  
“I wanted to go to Santa Isabel!”  
“Well, this is not a taxi! And I put my life as a priority before going to church!" The driver exclaimed, zigzagging between trucks, cars and buses. The persecutors had stopped firing, but now they were catching up to them, beginning to match speed. “What the hell are those things? Is it smoke that comes out of their bodies?” asked Pablo.  
Luca couldn’t believe the devil's cunning. He wasn’t letting him get to the fortress of the angels. Then he saw a glow emanating from the policeman's neck. It was a silver cross, again God pointed with his finger: "He is the third." Luca shook his head, refusing to believe what he’d just heard. But he knew that he must trust blindly. So he said, “His name is Azazael.” But it wasn’t necessary to continue, while trying to deal with heavy traffic, fleeing from those infernal bikes, that policeman spoke, his captive passengers looked at each other in astonishment.  
“The fallen Angel, a commander of Lucifer, or Satan, whatever you want to call it ... had seven horrible snakeheads ... and it's seven bikes ... it makes sense. Those criminals must practice Satanism …” Luca had no doubts. It was him.  
“Yes, what you say is correct... with a small observation ... these "criminals" are real demons …” Pablo turned to look at the priest in the eyes. Suddenly the leader's motorcycle was placed next to him, taking off his helmet he snorted dark smoke in the neck of the young policeman. Then Pablo turned to him ... the face of that beast was frightful ... he didn't have human form, his eyes were black and sunken ... he had fourteen small horns on his forehead, his mouth was deformed by sores and the color of his skin was violet, like that of a corpse. Pablo was frightened, and violently turned the steering wheel, evading the monster.  
"Now that we understand each other ..." Luca dared to say, seeing that the boy was horrified. "Take me to Santa Isabel." It's the only way to get rid of him.”  
“That monster was the devil in flesh! This is insanity!" Damien exclaimed, already exhausted with it all. Pablo swallowed with difficulty, nodded silently, and left the highway as soon as he saw an exit.  
When they’d returned to the main streets, the rain of bullets resumed, in addition to that, they dealt with the clamoring retinue of police patrols and their sirens and kojak lights.  
“It’s too late,” evaluated Dr. Tarelli.  
“Yes, you said it, doc ... it's already late ... but at least we have reached Santa Isabel.” Luca announced, as he turned towards the end of the avenue, he could see the rise of an imposing form, the temple of the Saint.  
As soon as they parked at the doors, the motorists turned to leave, and passed between patrol cars, caught by this unexpected action. The bikes disappeared when crossing the avenue.  
Their breathing was agitated, the adrenaline continued running through the veins of those three who’d observed how their enemy engaged in relentless pursuit.  
"What ... why?" Pablo asked then, not understanding the actions of those monsters. Luca turned to admire the imposing structure.  
‘Why?” the priest repeated, “Well ... because we’ve reached the Fortress of the Angels.-


	7. Act VII: Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three angels are reunited for once and for Luca's relief. But now is time to tell them the truth about their destinies. Are they going to accept the mission?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating a little late this week! I promise the n xt one will be soon!

ACT VII  
Together

Pablo was in charge of arranging everything with the police, not only was he an officer of the force, but he was also the son of the Chief of the Central Police Department. The patrolers left the site. Luca and Damian waited patiently for all affairs to be handled. Once the young policeman approached them, the priest invited him to enter.   
Pablo took a deep breath, and said in a low voice,“There’s no doubt I must follow him, all this seems out of a fiction movie …,” and without further ado, he entered the Temple after them.  
Once inside the Temple, a warm breeze ran through their bodies. Standing at the end of the hallway leading to the Altar were six priests. One of them, the oldest, wore cardinal clothes.  
“Welcome, Minister …” he greeted him with a respectful bow. Pablo glanced quickly at Luca. He was surprised because the man who seemed important, reclined like that in front of this young priest. “We were waiting ... Are they the angels?” finished the cardinal. Luca nodded silently. Now the young policeman didn't understand anything.  
“Young people ... we’re from the order of San Ignacio of Loyola. Priests of the elite of the exorcists …” spoke a priest on the left, “Our mission is …”  
"Wait... the third one is missing ..." the cardinal stopped him. Luca looked down, somewhat embarrassed.  
"I had found her ... the warrior of the fortress ... but I have lost her again ..." he said, almost in a voice.  
“Oh, no, Minister …” the cardinal's smile couldn’t be warmer, then he indicated with his hand the right wing of the enclosure, and from among the curtains, a beautiful girl emerged, dressed in white. “She came to us by herself…” concluded the holy man.  
"Who’s she?" Asked the young priest, the girl wasn’t pleased with the priest not recognizing her.  
“Father Father! Who am I? I should let those guys beat you!” exclaimed the girl, approaching the group. Luca raised an eyebrow, that voice and that way of speaking ... it seemed familiar ...  
"Christina?" He asked in amazement. She pursed her lips. He was happy, "Of course it's you!" he said smiling, "I didn’t recognize you with a clean face! Hahahaaaaaaaaa!” Then the girl gave him a blow on the head.  
"He is really an idiot ..." She murmured under her breath.  
The priests remained petrified before such a scene. The bishop coughed, and said, “Well ... let's precede …”

“Hey ... priests.. “ said Pablo, they were now sitting in a room, it was very spacious, and on the walls there were vitraux of biblical images, in which the protagonists were always angels.  
“This is the Temple of Santa Isabel, the Fortress of the Angels.” said the cardinal, “I suppose Father Luca has already informed you about the situation.” He smiled then, but everyone began to look at each other, then finish looking at Luca, this one nervously scratched his hair and said.  
“Hey…. Ehm ... just ... to one of them ... "and then pointed to the doctor with a shy finger. All the clerics erased their smiles on their faces at once.  
“Well, there's no problem.” the cardinal spoke, “Cristina, Damián and Pablo. Luca has found them at last ... you have been chosen by God from the beginning …”  
The cardinal went on to explain everything to them about why they were there. Every word he said provoked gestures of incredulity from them, they directed a quick glance at Luca, the strangest thing of all that was ... they all seemed to be telling the truth.  
"Wait ... wait ..." the policeman stopped him raising his hand, "Do you want us to fight monsters like those on the bikes?"  
Luca looked at him, responded by requesting permission from the maximum presbyter:  
“That's why you're here. You must train. You must wake up.”  
“Look priest, I'm already wide enough awake to know that this is crazy," mocked Pablo, Cristina leaned towards him and observed something contemptuous:  
“More than awake I would say, he is very drunk …” The young policeman looked at her like an ogre.  
“I know it sounds crazy ... but ... I can’t help but believe ... Pablo, you saw the same thing as me …” Damián said. There was no doubt.  
"Yes ... I know ..." he thought then. "And they say that humanity depends only on the four of us?" he sai, raising his face to the clerics. They all nodded in silence, "Well, poor people ..."  
"Hey!" Luca complained. But it didn’t matter anymore. The three had given their consent to be awakened. This idea drew from him a smile of relief.

“Yes, just tell him I'm on medical leave ... yeah ... infectious mononeuritis. If that exists? Of course it exists! What? What is my doctor's name? Tarelli, yes. Doctor Tarelli. All right. Goodbye. How distrustful they are at this police station ... " Pablo finished by closing the lid of his cell phone and turning to his companions. Damian looked at him rather overwhelmed.  
“I’d rather be dead than be your doctor.” He snapped.  
“That’s bad, doc. And where has the Hypocritical Oath gone?” Pablo said sitting down at the table, where a succulent dinner awaited the four saviors.  
“It's the Hippocratic Oath.” The doctor corrected him feeling very stressed.  
“Yes, whatever ... you heard the Father ..”.Pablo turned his attention now to Luca, this one raised his gaze. “Tomorrow we’ll start with the training, right? Do you know what this training is all about?”  
Luca took his spoon, and began to sip the soup, but before he said, “I can’t tell you that.”  
"Why?" Cristina was amazed, she asked this with half cooked chicken in her mouth.  
“It's a short training ... but effective ... you'll see it tomorrow ... now eat and sleep. You’ll need energy …” said Luca. The three warriors looked at each other. Luca's voice had sounded convincing ... so without a fuss, they took their seats and ate. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	8. Act VIII: Weak and Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training begins, but isn't an ordinary training. The angel have to fight against their owns shadows. But they are not alone, Luca is helping them with all his strengths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I hope you like this chapter and the incoming, both of them are very psychological, but will help you to know better the angels! C-u!

ACT VIII  
Weak and Useless

The morning arrived with a sigh. Luca had just bathed, dressed in his black cassock, put on his black beret ... he went to his bedside table and took his weapons: the Bible and the Rosary. He kissed them. Breathing deeply. Slowly he went to the window, drew the curtain to contemplate the city. The sun's rays did not look very good in that great cement jungle. He smiled with a touch of sadness, and left his room.  
“Where did you learn demonology?” Damián asked Pablo, who looked at him, and immediately yawned, in the middle of the yawn he answered scratching his head.  
“Well ... it always caught my attention ... I read a lot about that and mythology ... and those things …” The three warriors were walking down a hallway to a room, they were following the group of clerics, and behind these young people, Luca was ... thoughtful... with worry on his face.  
As soon as they’d arrived at the site, the three angels were petrified ... in front of them stood three immense wooden crosses, which surrounded a platform in the center of which lay a prie-dieu.  
"What’s this?" Asked Cristina.   
The Cardinal stood in front of them and said “It's the Hall of the Saints. Where the rite of Moritur et Orbitur takes place, which means to die and be reborn. This is where you will recover your memory.”  
"And ... we ... should we go up to those crosses?" Pablo asked, which was really the only thing that was troubling him.  
"That's right ..." the cardinal said.  
"But they're not going to nail us like Christ, are they?" Damian asked, a look of horror in his eyes.  
"No, no ... that's not how it works ..." the senior priest tried to calm him down. It was then that Luca spoke for the first time in that day.  
“To recover your memory ... you must face Satan in person. You’ll climb to the cross, and immediately begin to fight against it. Only if you face him again... Only if you see him... feel him... only in that way ... You’ll be able to remember who you are and why you have come to this world. But remember …” Luca warned, raising his index finger, “That he takes several forms …”  
The three boys swallowed with difficulty, had that priest gone mad more than usual?  
"What if he kills us?" Asked Cristina, crossing her arms.  
“That will not happen, I assure you …” said Luca, looking down.  
"How can you be so sure about that?" the cop snapped, he’d already begun to lose patience. Then the cardinal spoke again.  
"That's what the Minister of Heaven is for ... he’ll keep you alive ... do you see that prie-dieu in the center?" he pointed to the object, everyone were looking there. "Well ..." he continued, "that’s the Minister's place ... it will remain in prayer and in struggle against the Evil One, and will take care of your souls and your bodies while you fight against Satan …”  
“Be careful, the beast is clever ... knows the weakness of each one of us... and will use it as weapons to break you.” Luca told them, looking into their eyes with determination.   
The three of them had nothing to disprove. They’d never seen Luca looking at them like that, in that little time they knew him. And instinctively, they trusted blindly in that priest.  
The three young people climbed, helped by rustic stairs to the crosses, they were placed in position, as if they had been crucified.  
"Ready?" Luca asked, already in front of the prie-dieu.  
"Yes!" They answered at once. Then Luca knelt down, took his rosary, and pronounced, “IGNEM VIENI MITTERE IN TERRAM ET QUID VOLO SI ACCENDATUR. SIC LUCEAT LUX VESTRA! HIC ABUNDANT LIONS. AUDIO HOSTEM. DEO VINDICE. SIC LUCEAT LUX VESTRA!” Which means "I have come to set fire to this world, and how I wish it was already burning. May your light shine! Lions abound here, I listen to the enemy. God protects us. May your light shine! "  
When he finished reciting these words, the three fainted. The priests left the room, and Luca began to pray the Rosary ... a breeze began to flow in that room ... all the windows and doors were closed, and locked with thick, strong padlocks. The lights began to twinkle ... Luca slowly opened his eyes, the air felt heavy ... and his stomach began to ache ... a smell of putrefaction was now felt ... the nausea invaded his body. And a sarcastic laugh was heard very loud, making those walls rumble.  
“Priest ... you left me on a tray ... " said the voice.  
“Dominus illuminatio mea ... (The Lord is my light ...)” the young priest murmured. Then that voice was heard laughing louder.

“You cannot fight against me ... I reign in this world ... And now you will see how I destroy your precious soldiers …” he said. Then a strong wind was felt. And the bodies of the three boys tensed and contracted against the rustic wood of the crosses. Luca squeezed the Rosary tightly, was sweating, and trembled. But he knew he should continue. So he clung to the prayer, and resumed the rosary.  
.................................................................................  
It was dark and cold ... Cristina felt the tremulous body of her younger sister hugging her tightly. She tried to make her cries hushed from those men who were outside ...

 

"Are you sure there are two more?" She heard one say.

“I assure you there are two girls …,” said a familiar voice.

“This mission is being extended ... Vicente ... where have you put the bodies?” asked the first voice, Cristina's heart was paralyzed. Those "bodies" they talked about ... would their parents be?

“In the car, Gonza. Hey ... you still cannot find the girls?" Vicente answered. "Have you searched there?"   
Cristina hugged her little sister Sonia harder.  
Suddenly the door of their hiding place was opened by surprise ... and Cristina saw with joy the friendly face of her uncle Doménico. But something was not right ...  
Sonia let go of her sister and ran to meet her uncle, but it was too late for Cristina to notice ... The man they called Vicente shot her. And she saw how the frail and lifeless body of her little sister ... fell bloody to the ground.  
Everything went dark ... there was a rain of gunfire ... but she no longer felt there ... What were the names of those guys? Vicente ... Gonza ... Domenico ... her uncle ... in whom they had entrusted their whole life ... those subjects ... the mafia ... everything was too much for such a small girl ... and her sister ... she was supposed to protect her ... was she the oldest? That did not help. Cristina was useless. Weak and useless. Trusting people had forced her to the street ... she was not going to tolerate this continuing pain ... she was not going to let this continue ... it hurt a lot ... she wanted to go away …

“What can you do? If you couldn't even protect me?”

“Sonia …” she murmured. Cristina recognizing the figure of her sister standing in front of her, with the bloodstained clothes.

“What do you intend to do? Save the world?" her sister's face was distorted by the sarcastic expression she was teaching.   
Cristina began to cry, "Forgive me!" she shouted, reaching for her with her hand.

“Useless! Do you really think you can do something good? LOOK AT ME!" Suddenly she was face to face with Sonia, her face was different, she took her by the neck. “LOOK AT ME! I'M DEAD! I'M DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" Sonia's hands were choking her. Cristina did nothing to stop her “GIVE UP!" SAY YOU CAN'T DO IT! A PERSON LIKE YOU COULD NEVER DO ANYTHING FOR ANYBODY!”  
...............................................................................................................  
Luca was drowning, invisible fingers were squeezing his neck, his face was turning cyanotic. The Demon's laughter resounded again, Luca took the rosary with difficulty ... his eyes were injected with lack of oxygen, and with a choked voice, he pronounced slowly, “VADE RETRO SATANA ... NOLI ME TANGERE …” (Stay away, Satan, don’t touch me!)

The wind shook the heavy red curtains, Cristina's body shook, the invisible hands released the neck of Luca, whose breathing was agitated, his body was trembling, his hands sought to accommodate him again in the prie-dieu. The Evil One laughed again.  
Cristina took the hands of her sister ... the girl's face was not that of her little Sonia ... she was sure ... she managed to get rid of her.

“I'm not responsible for anything ... Sonia ... that happened because of men's mistakes ... ambition ... jealousy…” whispered Cristina, Sonia was moving away from her with face full of fear, each time she retreated more and more. Cristina began to feel her body lighten, as if she was about to fall asleep ... the room lit up, she closed her eyes and smiled, then said “Very clever ... Lucifer ... but I just remembered the terror in your eyes when you fell ... and you. You looked... ridiculous.”  
It was then that a scream of hatred was heard, then extinguished, while hands extended to Cristina, she took them. They were soft ... and warm ... she felt exquisite ... and a deep, familiar voice told her while some beautiful white wings began to surround her …

“Time to wake up ... Suriel …”


	9. Act IX: Ismael and Ammiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pablo and Damien are facing their worst nightmares. Luca keeps praying to absorb with his body all the damages, is the only way to make them awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying this so far! C-u

ACT IX  
Ismael and Ammiel

“Unregistrable pressure” announced a nurse in the shockroom of the guard. How long had Damien been compressing that chest? Twenty? Maybe thirty minutes?

“Nurse! Carry another blister of adrenaline!" Tarelli shouted, the sweat on his forehead beginning to bother his vision. That girl had arrived hypotensive and with serious injuries. According to the report, her husband had arrived at the house drunk, and had given her a series of strong blows, which had caused her to stop breathing. She was young, beautiful ... and pregnant …

“Doctor, she's not responding.” a resident announced.

"Get the defibrillator!" Tarelli asked. When he had it in his hands, he put the paddles on the girl's chest. It was the third time he’d performed that maneuver. Then he continued with the massages ... but the screen of the vital signs showed the dreaded line …

“Asystolic…” the resident whispered … “It’s in vain …”  
“No ..." Tarelli murmured, then the Resident looked him in the eyes with a mocking smile, “What? Do you think you can stop this?”   
Damian looked at him in amazement ... the voices of the nurses were diminishing in the distance ... the resident began to laugh in a sarcastic way, he looked at him without understanding ... and now the only thing that could be heard was that laughter, “You sacrifice yourself with so much studied! For what? Death always wins in the end! There’s nothing you can do! NOTHING! I ALWAYS WIN!" The voice sounded like thunder, Tarelli felt screams behind him, turned to watch as the police tried to stop a corpulent guy, who had a surgical cutting instrument in his hand, and came at him in a threatening manner, red-eyed, shouting. “YOU KILLED MY WIFE! DAMN!” Damian didn't have time to dodge the blow, the man nailed the object on his shoulder …

“AAAAAAHHHH!” Luca shouted, taking his shoulder, which was beginning to bleed, the laughter of Satan echoed in the room. Luca was sweating, he could see how the body of the young doctor writhed on the cross, he was pale and sweaty, and there was a look of terror on his face ... fear … he was afraid to die.   
"Doc decay doc ..." Luca murmured, taking the rosary.  
The demon laughed again, and this time he spoke, “This is easy, priest ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!”

"I don’t believe it ..." Luca whispered, with a crooked smile, the blood kept spilling from his shoulder, he took the Bible tightly, and shouted, fixing his eyes on Damián's body, "LUX SIT!” (Let there be light)

The man tried to stab him in the stomach, but Damian managed to dodge him this time. His face was deformed ... there was foam coming from his lips, and his eyes were those of a beast.

“Do you think you're good? Do you think you save people? DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE A KIND HEART? AH !?” That man shouted to him, Damián was tired, and his body exhaustively struggled against it's against his own weight.

"No ... I'm just trying to do my best for the patients ..." Damian murmured, trying not to lose his balance. The man played now with that scalpel, passing it from hand to hand. His laughter was thunderous ... there was nothing else around ... and everything was dark.  
“In vain ... doc …” the guy claimed, “You are selfish … you're a selfish fool … you only want the approval of your colleagues ... You just want people to take off their hats every time you say ‘I AM A DOCTOR’. But the reality is ... YOU ARE NO ONE!” The man pounced on him. And that was when a light appeared in Damián's mind, like a cool breeze ..., which forced him to close his eyes for a second, and in doing so he contemplated a familiar face that made a determined smile appear on his lips. He then looked at his enemy, and stopped the blow with his hands in the air. The man tried to give him. The man looked at him in amazement.   
Damian said, “Yeah you're stupid, Satan ... You thought you got me again ... knowing you can’t beat me, because I'm a light bearer.” A powerful white light began to invade the place, with his other free hand Damien hit the stomach of the man, making him fly through the air, to the point where he was consumed by the light, disintegrating with a terrifying scream. Damien felt the weight of his body very lighten, one hand gently took him from behind, “I'm back …” she whispered, smiling.

“Welcome ... Ishmael …” said a voice that came from the depth of light.

Luca was breathing raggedly ... looked exhaustively towards the cross of Pablo. His body looked restless, he knew that the devil was going to go after him now ... the triumph was near ... two angels had already awakened. Without much force he took the rosary and the Bible again, took a deep breath, and began to pray ... the smell in that place was nauseating … he felt the presence of Satan going around the room, every so often he laughed, and he gave insults to the priest to make him decline ... but Luca's soul was strong …  
Pablo breathed agitatedly. The persecution had ended with that delinquent entering the house. He’d taken two hostages. An old woman and her granddaughter. Years he’d been on the trail of this guy ... I wasn't going to let him escape.

“Sergeant Luciani, what do we do? Do we wait for the mediator?" asked a policeman, with terror in his eyes. Pablo hated working with novices. Suddenly shots and screams were heard. Paul gave the order. They came in agitated, kicking the door, the place was silent, only the slow steps Pablo and his men could hear, suddenly they came to the room ... and the spectacle was heartbreaking ... the body of the old woman lay bloody on the floor. The murderer was holding the girl, covering her mouth, and pointing at the temples with the gun.

“Leave the girl, Miguel ... come on …” said Pablo, the delinquent was terrified, the girl cried without consolation. So many uniformed men made him nervous. Lucani knew it, gave the order to move away, despite the warnings of his subordinates. As soon as he had been alone with the delinquent and the girl was encouraged to approach only a few steps, to which Miguel responded by backing away and causing the girl to cry even more.

"Drop the gun, cop ... or I'll blow your brains out ..." said Miguel, took the safety off the gun, preparing to shoot. Pablo lowered it slowly until he left the weapon on the ground, then saw how the expression on Miguel's face changed, his smile was sarcastic ... a smell of putrification began to be felt in the environment… “Yes you are stupid ... Pablo Luciani ... Don't you remember how all this ends? Or do you think there are second chances?” Then Pablo looked horrified as on the ground lay the body of the girl without life, with a shot in her head ... in the middle of a pool of blood. He began to sob, kneeling in front of the scene. Now he had remembered ... the girl had died because of his mistake ...   
Miguel gave a laugh that rumbled throughout the place:, ‘THERE ARE NO SECOND OPPORTUNITIES OFFICER! YOU ARE A FAILURE!"  
Tears ran down Pablo's cheeks. Then that man approached his ear and whispered with irony, “And you want to protect them all ...? Look at yourself ... you can’t even protect yourself …” Pablo couldn’t handle himself, an immense sadness invaded all of his soul ... Miguel took him by the hair and lifted him up, when he had him face to face he gave him a headbutt, which made his mouth bleed, and he fell back …  
Luca's body was thrown back, from his nose and his mouth gushed blood, crawling through the pain, he tried to approach the prie-dieu ... the devil was still laughing ... but Luca trusted those guys ... he managed to kneel and raising his eyes to heaven recited,

“SIC LUCEAT LUX VESTRA” (may Your Light shine), and so he continued to pray.

 

Pablo felt the steps of that man approaching him … his body hurt ... he didn’t want to be there ... he was tired .... Suddenly he remembered ..."The demon takes many forms ..." he murmured ... the guy heard it.

"Uh?" he said mockingly. "And what about that?"   
Pablo stared at him decisively, “I can ... protect them all from You ... prince of the beasts …” he said, that guy turned back, with hate in his eyes, and frustration. Pablo stood up, and his body began to shine, “Have you come for more? I'm going to enjoy kicking your ass again ..." the young policeman said in a mocking tone. The delinquent's face deformed, showing the face of a beast, he cried so hard that fire poured from his throat. Pablo smiled triumphantly, while letting himself be carried by arms that filled him with peace.   
Then that sweet voice resounded saying, “Wake up ... Ammiel ... and meet your brothers ... the time of battle ... has arrived …”


	10. Act VII: The demon of seven heads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels face a dangerous enemy, Azazael, the demon of seven heads. Luca is still in bad shape, but he joins the fight anyway. Will he resist the confrontation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter, is full of action and brotherhood bonding! C-u!

Act X  
THE DEMON OF SEVEN HEADS

 

They woke up in a comfortable room ... the sheets were very soft, and there was a nice floral scent ... it took them back to the last event ... when they sat on their beds they observed each other and smiled.  
“Brothers ... always so young and beautiful …” Pablo said, standing up, the rest imitated him.

“This time you will also be our leader? It is the only punishment we’ll have ..." Damien observed, with a snort.

“And also that priest has been our minister.” Cristina said, walking towards them, and before opening the door through which the three would leave, they looked at each other for the last time, laughed, at the time when Pablo announced, “Well, he has taken care of us ... he’s crazy but he’s really strong... “ Damián and Cristina followed him.

-”Yes ... “ the girl affirmed.

“ And is not because you are saying it …” finished saying the young doctor, and the three went to the room of the priest.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

“They are the angels ..” said a priest in the door where Luca was recovering, the boys came in and saw him. The young priest was lying down and unconscious, surrounded by doctors and nurses,in a hospital room which looked privet.

"What's wrong?" Cristina asked, with concern in her eyes.   
Then the Cardinal spoke, “It is the sacrifice of the rite of Moritur et Orbitur ... he receives the damage inflicted on the angels by means of his prayers …”

“How? Wait a second ..." Pablo wanted to understand everything they were saying … Luca was in this condition for them? “It means that all the blows and ... the fights we’ve had with the Evil One , he... he received all of it in his body ... ?”

"That's right. How can you explain your bodies being unharmed?" The Cardinal pointed out. The three looked at each other ... that was not fair ... the Cardinal knew the expression on their faces, then said, “That’s the task of the Minister ... he …” but he couldn't finish talking. Damian looked somewhat uneasy. The expression on his face, usually serene, had changed. Mute, turning to the window ... as if sensing something, his colleagues noticed.

“What's wrong?" Pablo asked, approaching him. Damian gestured with his head, pointing to the motorized demon they had had to deal with on the highway. He was on the other side of the street, the motorcycle was roaring. He was wearing his helmet, and he seemed to be staring at the Temple.

"Azazael ..." Pablo said, and the three young men seemed to have been touched by an electric current. They left the room quickly, passing through the weapons room under the stairs, instinctively knowing every corner of that fortress ... they’d been there so many times. The Cardinal and two other priests, tried to make them desist from all that. But they didn’t want to listen to them ... they'd never forgive themselves for their Minister being wounded because of them ... and to reward him ... they were going to kill those five cursed …

“Angels ... please … you still need to train!” The Holy Pontiff begged, but it was too late, they went out the door, and as soon as the Fallen saw them, he rev'd the motorcycle's engine louder, and started to retreat.

“He is running,” observed Damián.

“Don't worry ... we'll catch him …” said Pablo, inviting them into his car, they took off at high speeds, chasing te demon.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Azazael seemed to be having fun, every time he looked back, he expected those angels to follow him ...   
Pablo knew that, “He wants us to follow him …” he said.

“I hope we get all of them, and be done with this all at once,” murmured Cristina, preparing her weapon.  
Suddenly they saw the motorcycle entered a deserted garage, the crew member was no longer there when they arrived. They got out of the car, and entered through a red door. The entrance led to a kind of disco, where rock music reached decibels so loud as to shake all that place, crowded with young people possessing lost eyes, who moved as if suffering from convulsions, in rythmic unison. They had to go straight through the middle of them reach a living room, where a large man was sitting, with a satire gaze, surrounded by young women who gave him daring caresses.  
Behind him was a figure of a young man, dressed in a black raincoat, they couldn’t distinguish his features very well, but his presence was even more powerful than the man who was in the armchairs.

“Welcome ... angels …” said the corpulent guy, Pablo recognized him.

”Azazael …” he murmured.

“It wasn't very wise to come without your Minister …” the fallen observed … rising to his feet dangerously, the women retired slowly, as well as the rest of the young people. The music was silenced, now everything seemed like a desert. And the man in the raincoat was the only one who stayed there, taking a seat at the bar, looking up at the demon, and said, “Make it fast ... the wind blows in our favor.”

“Mm ... it seems the Boss doesn’t want so many preambles ... very well …” Azazel sighed, the three angels insrinctively stepped back, the place began to smell of charred flesh, that man's features began to deform, taking the form that they knew ... of the motorized demon, “I'll have a good time,” he said, and his voice sounded like a legion of demons. Pablo, Damián and Cristina drew their weapons. “You look anxious ... then I'll show you my seven heads and my twelve horns …” he said and a strong wind began to blow, the three young people flew through the air, they managed to grab the columns and hold steady there, while they watched in horror as Azazael showed his true form, "THIS IS THE MONSTER I BECAME... THE DAY THAT I FELL TO HELL!”  
He was a monstrous beast. He's body resembled that of a giant dog, from its sturdy neck were born seven horrendous heads, each head had several thick, sharp horns, red eyes, and from its immense mouths where fangs, a smoky breath was came forth, which smelled of sulfur. The whole place was impregnated with pestilence. When the transformation was finished, the wind stopped blowing, leaving the young people on the ground. They were swept up I'm the moment, their breaths were agitated, they didn’t remember this beast very well ... it was all like wanting to remember a blurred dream ... The monster didn’t give them time to keep thinking, the heads and claws pounced on them with their claws, in an agile way they managed to evade it , and prepared for the next attack. Cristina pointed her gun at one of the beast's heads and fired ... it was accurate but not effective ... as soon as the bullet had contact with the demon's body, it was absorbed. The girl stumbled.

“That won’t work …” Pablo murmured, then remembered, “ The weapons will not serve us! This thing has only three thinking heads ... WE MUST REBUILD THEM UNTIL YOU FIND THEM! WE USE THE SWORDS!” He didn't have to repeat it again, the three of them had already held the beautiful swords. The demon growled at this movement, and one of his heads tried to bite Damien, he took the opportunity to attack a blow with his sword, the head managed to evade it, but still strike took a major cut, and began to bleed ... Azazel hit a heartbreaking scream , then Damian knew it, that was one of the heads, taking advantage of Pablo and Cristina pouncing on him, and now the attention of the beast was distracted with them, the young doctor threw himself on the wounded neck, and with a movement almost perfect, sliced one of the heads. The demon's body contracted from the pain, and a loud scream was heard throughout the room. With rage the beast struck quickly the body of Damián with one of its claws, without giving him time to dodge it, the young man fell heavily on the ground, breaking the ceramics, and losing consciousness.

Luca awoke with a start, a nurse came to him at once.

"Where are they?" He asked, next to his bed was the Cardinal, “They went after Azazael ... I tried to stop them …”

“What!? Are they crazy?! THEY ARE STILL NOT READY!” He said in desperate tone, and began to get dressed, the nurse tried to get him to give up, a doctor came in observing this.

“Father, for heaven's sake ... Don't you see that you are badly injured?! Please return to bed”

“I'm sorry doc ... But I can't ... these angels without training and without their Minister ... are easy prey to the devil ... " Luca was already at the door when he finished saying this, the Cardinal was following him, by leaps and bounds.

“Luca, for San Gabriel ... do you want to die? Your body won’t resist a confrontation!”

‘Cardinal ... please ... if I don’t go I wouldn't be fulfilling the mission that God has entrusted me with ... everything will be fine ... you'll see.” And the young priest disappeared after closing the door of the fortress.

“We will pray for you ... Minister …” concluded the Supreme Pontiff, with concern in his eyes.  
................................................................................................................  
Luca got on a motorcycle they kept in the garage of the temple, he could feel the pestilent smell of the fallen, he made the motorcycle roar and he left at great speed, to the battle that was developing.  
Cristina raised her sword against the beast to see the fallen body of his partner, managed to nail it in the neck, the monster roared with fury and contricted the muscles of the neck, she still lay hanging from the hilt of the sword.

"Cut his damn head!" Pablo exclaimed, jumping to another head with his gun, in one swift blow, he managed to get the beast to lose another one. But It wasn’t one of the three thinkers. Cristina was encouraged and taking strength, she managed to draw her sword from the neck of the devil, and returned to crash the blow achieving the decapitation.   
Then Azazel backed away roaring... with the stunning pain."Well ... there's only one ..." he murmured with a smile on his lips. Cristina used the moment to approach Damian and tried to revive him. He'd taken a major blow to the head and his forehead was bloodied.

The mysterious man who’d stood participated during this whole fight, now stood and headed for the exit. Azazel noticed this, and all eyes saw the concern with clear intent for the guy.

“What are you doing, Minister? Where are you going?” The man turned to him, it was Gianni.

"You're useless … you're not going to continue hurting me, you're about to die, you no longer serve the Prince ..." he said, and drops of blood began to run down his right arm.

“Not Gianni, please!” asked the monster, Cristina and Pablo watched in amazement, and now the dark figure disappeared like fog.  
Azazael roared again, now with fury, and pounced on Cristina, Pablo wanted to stop him, but the beast took him out with a blow from his claw. The young policeman was ejected, and hit one of the columns with his back, falling heavily to the ground, writhing in pain. Cristina lowered her guard for a second to see this, long enough for that demon to take her by the neck and push her against the wall with force and brutality. The girl was beginning to lose strength ... and that was when a powerful voice came from the darkness, saying, ‘FIDEI DEFENDER! LUX ET VERITAS! (DEFENDER OF FAITH, LIGHT AND TRUTH)” The demon immediately released the girl and with fear in his eyes, turned to see the newcomer, was Luca, who held a crucifix with force.  
“MINISTER OF LIGHT!” The beast roared, taking again its somewhat human form, running towards the priest, pushing it with an arm, tearing out the door and running for his motorcycle.   
Luca got up, took Pablo by the arm, helping him to stand, "Come on, after him!" She said, running with the policeman, behind the devil, Cristina disparaged, at seeing she was being left behind.

"Father!" He shouted, Luca did not turn to look at her, but ordered him, "Take the doc and return to the fortress NOW!" Christina was amazed at the rudeness with which Luca had given her that order, but she obeyed at once, loaded Damián and looked for the exit to the car.

Luca and Pablo got on the bike, and quickly caught up with the badly wounded demon.  
“You have to cut off his last head.” said Pablo, who was traveling behind Luca.

“I will approach and when you are ready, you will cut it …” Pablo responded by preparing his sword, “At one stroke, band-aid …” Luca smiled, and accelerated until he was next to the demon, Azazel turned to see them with horror, then Pablo raised his sword and with a single blow managed to decapitate him.


	11. Act XI: "The training"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels came back to the Temple and now they must complete the training. Luca is still in bad shape, and he has to face again Gianni, his brother, in the middle of the dark night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is coming to an end! I'm so excited! I hope you like this chapter. C-u!

ACT XI  
The training

 

Luca hadn't said a single word all the way back to the Fort. Pablo was very hurt and tired to have realized that. They arrived and the young priest helped the angel to walk to the nursing room. Upon entering they found the rest, when they had all gathered, while the staff treated their wounds, Luca stood in front of them, and trying to hide the anger he felt, said in a slightly altered tone, “What you did is called irresponsibility. To leave like that, without training, without having recovered all his memories, and without me." Cristina was going to speak, but Luca raised his hand, "I have not finished." The three angels swallowed with difficulty. Luca spoke with great authority, “I think you aren’t aware of the importance of this mission. Your bodies, you should try to receive as little damage as possible ... that's because you won’t only have one battle with these demons ... because they are five. Five demons. That's why I am here for. The Minister receives the damage done to the angels ... and prays in their favor. I’m an exorcist. I have the authority to expel everything that is evil. Do you understand why you can’t go out and fight without me? If in each battle you would fight alone … your bodies would be so damaged that it’d be very easy to kill you. Remember, this is Lucifer's land.” The three young people looked at each other sadly, Cristina felt very bad for making Luca angry ... he cared a lot for them.

“Forgive us Minister ... it will not happen again …” Cristina said, almost in a voice, he was ashamed of the disregard with which they had acted. Luca took a deep breath.   
Pablo scratched his head, he was nervous, this movement made his body resent the battle. "Auch ..." he said softly, but Luca heard him.

“First, you are going to recover. When you're ready … you'll begin to train . You won't take long to recover all your skills and memories ... what matters the most to me is that you remember, So you'd fight knowing your enemies well.” the young priest ended up saying, walking to another room in that place. "For the time being, I will do the same ... I still have to recover ..." and left there.  
“We are idiots …” Damián murmured.   
Pablo looked at him. “He said it ... we have to be more cautious or all the effort will have been in vain …” There were no further comments about it. The three let the health staff do their work with their bodies. They ate, they rested, they meditated. All this without fussing. The cardinal observed them from time to time, the gentle and concentrated attitude of the angels, stealing a smile from the old priest. He saw them sleep, carefully closed the door and went to Luca's room. This one was reading the Bible.

"Can I come in, Minister?" The cardinal asked.   
Luca closed the Bible carefully when he heard the friendly voice, and said, “Yes, Cardinal Marco.” The old priest entered with a smile in the room of the young man, the wounds were healing little by little. In a couple of days he would be fully recovered.

“I come from the room of the angels , I saw them very animated … well … I should say... they are obedients now… Did you speak to them harshly?”   
Luca seemed to have blushed, then turned his gaze to his bedside table, where he placed the Holy Scripture. “I just, I called their attention ... They were imprudent” He managed to say, Marco extended his smile even more.

"However ..." said the old priest, "you did the same thing … you ran after them badly wounded ... wasn’t that reckless too?"   
Luca looked at him in amazement, “Yes ... it's true.” He ended by saying, “I was also reckless ... but if I wouldn't…”he didn't continue, the Cardinal seemed to have understood …

“They admire you a lot, Minister.” he said. Luca lowered his eyes, the truth was…, he also began to like those three. “Surely tomorrow they’ll begin the training in the gyms of the Temple ... we have appointed three elite warrior masters for that.”

“I hope so, you put a lot of effort …” said Luca, smiling.   
Marco went to the door, “You’ll see, yes ... May the Minister rests,” concluded the Supreme Pontiff, and closed the door. Luca rested his head on the pillow and slowly began to surrender to the fatigue and sleep that invaded him.

Luca woke up ... looked at the clock on the wall. It was three o'clock. He knew what that time meant. He took his coat ... his shoes, and prepared to reach the door. The smell of sulfur flooded the corridor ... They can’t enter the Temple. But they can knock on the door.

Luca opened the door, the night was cold and dark ... not a soul in the streets. Only him, again in front of him.

“Hello, little brother.” said the apparition.  
Luca closed the door and descended the stairs until he was only a few steps away from Gianni.

“What do you want, Gianni?”

“I just came to see you.” answered the dark man.   
Luca annoyed his eyes, "Do you come to see when we are going to go out to hunt your beasts?" The young priest asked, placing his hands in the pockets of his overcoat, and taking one of them with his crucifix. Gianni laughed softly. He seemed to be enjoying the attitude his brother showed.

“They are not my beasts ... they are from the Prince.” He ended by saying: “And yes ... I came to see how everything was going ... but you noticed my presence …”

“It isn't a presence that lets me sleep as if nothing was happening ... remember that I have also been called.” Gianni now laughed without hesitation. Luca looked at him again, offended.

“How serious you look, little brother! Do you want to make me believe that you'll win? Yes, you are ridiculous ... your words make me laugh …”

“Why do you talk as if you were going to win? Didn’t you instruct yourself in the scriptures? The sky destroyed those who help …” snapped Luca.   
Gianni looked at him curiously. “That's history Luca…,” he said, “This is fertile ground for evil. The same humanity that you protect ... that same dirty and doomed humanity, will be the destruction of yours. It's pitiful..." Then he said, turning his back, "You want to save the world, and the world ends up cutting your head … sad ... you should have come with me.”  
"No brother. This pain is ... I have to see you like this ..." said Luca, with a sadness in his eyes.

“Don’t make me sentimental ... you remind me of our stupid mother.” And without further ado. Luca looked up with fury after hearing these words, but his brother was no longer there. His body had been stressed throughout the encounter. His brother was no longer his brother ... he knew ... he turned and went up the stairs. Before closing the door he looked again at the place where he had been speaking with Gianni.   
“That Your Will be done ... Sir ..." he murmured, closing the door behind him.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the morning the three celestial soldiers went to the gymnasium of the Temple, where they would meet their teachers. It had caught their attention that Luca did not accompany them. The three looked at each other. Pablo was the one who dared to ask the cardinal, “Tell me ... Luca ... won't he accompany us?”  
Marco smiled, “No. He needs more time than you to recover. His training is based on prayer ... he will pray for the three of you”

Cristina watched the door of Luca's room as she passed by. She hoped he wasn’t still angry.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Three weeks of hard training and meditation passed. The three angels had recovered many more memories of themselves and the enemies. But still more was missing. However, the physical training had finished.  
They walked anxiously to the room where their Minister was waiting for them. An immense joy invaded the spirits of the three to see it recovered. And even more, seeing him smile.

“Guys ..., I'm glad that you've finished your training. Very good you could handle it …”   
Pablo gave himself airs of importance, and crossing his arms he snapped, “We had, little priest. You thought we couldn't?”   
Luca looked at him sarcastically, “Let's go, little officer. Don't you forget you are big heads without remedy.”  
"Hey, father!" Cristina snapped, but inside she enjoyed that Luca treated them again as always.

“Father ... I feel a sensation ... something strange …” Damien said, just a few seconds ago he’d started to feel uncomfortable ... as if something was threatening them or ... trying to snatch them ... it was a really disturbing sensation.   
Luca approached him. “Don't be scared…” he whispered,Cristina and Pablo approached to hear. “God wants to show you where the enemy is ... close your eyes …” Damien obeyed instantly.   
Then the voice of the young priest who recited was heard, “LUX ET VERITAS.” (Light and Truth) 

The images were confusing to Damian's mind. Different faces, of people laughing and drinking, the laughter was strong, but there were also murmurs, noises of glasses that clash in toasts ... nauseating smell ... and a young man, of medium build who watched him with deep eyes ... in his neck I was entangled in a horrid snake, which seemed to be upset with something, the guy looked at it as if it were too much, the faces of many people kept going ... there was a lot of noise ... they were stunned ... he did not want to see anymore, when he decided that he would open his eyes, saw how the head of a snake was thrown towards him to bite him, while a voice laughed saying, "Come angels ... what are you waiting to face me?" Then Damian opened his eyes, Luca had taken his arm all that time. The doctor's face was sweaty.

"What did you see?" The Minister asked him.   
Damien was trembling, he fixed his eyes on the priest's eyes, and said, “I saw the fallen whose name is Samael …”

“Samael …” repeated Pablo taking steps towards Luca, “I remember him ... the lord of the snakes …”


	12. Act XII: The Lord of the Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca and the Angel face one last battle against the fallen. They're not in full power, but still they will try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! We are so near! Almost at the end I hope you enjoy this chapter full of action! C-u!

ACT XII  
The Lord of the snakes.

 

The visions of Damian took them to a canteen on the outskirts of the city ... in the middle of a desert. The area was covered by scrub and steppe. It was already getting dark. The angels and Luca were anxious ... they knew that this fallen was not like the one they had eliminated ... it was not Azazel ... it surpassed it in wisdom and strength ... it had once been Lucifer's right hand ... Samael, or the lord of snakes ... the fallen angel who managed to tempt Eve into paradise ... the same one who’d been cursed by God. It wouldn’t be an easy fight ... but they knew they couldn't lose ...  
They were a few steps away ... and the smell of sulfur began to be permeate the environment.   
Luca stood behind them, opened his bible and took the rosary. The angels watched him carefully, awaiting the order of the young priest to enter that place. As soon as Luca's lips began to move silently reciting a psalm, he felt an icy current that made the three warriors startle.

“They know we're here …” Damian whispered. 

Pablo rested his hand on the hilt of his sword, "Luca's prayer is making him nervous ..." he said.

“But he’s not alone …” sayed Damian, with worry in his eyes. “There’s someone ... with a very strong spirit …”  
Luca fixed his eyes on the angels, and his voice was more serious than usual, ‘It's the Minister of Darkness. He receives the damage for the fallen ... and it provides them with increased strength in the attacks through his presence ... he doesn’t need to pray, like me. Directly represents Satan. As if he lent his body and it would work like a resonator.”

“His essence isn't very different from yours.” Damián observed.

"That's right." Luca continued. "He's human, like me. His name is Gianni. Gianni Mazzotti.”

"Mazzotti?" Remarked the policeman, surprised.   
Luca approached them with a firm step, and confessed, “Yes…, he's my older brother”

The angels opened their eyes wide. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing.   
Luca reopened the Bible, and began to pray again. They knew there was nothing more to add. At the end, he raised his eyes to them and with a gesture of the head, he told them to enter the place.

They did it stealthily ... there were not many people there, and those who had, lay drunk on the tables. Some sluts leaned in, plastering themselves all over the people and nothing else ... it seemed to be a quiet place ... however the atmosphere felt heavy ... and the rotten smell became increasingly evident as they approached the bar.

Then they saw it. Giving them his backs, the dark green jacket guy ... long black hair that fell to his waist.

“How fast you’ve come…” said at last, without turning around. His voice sounded whispering, but at the same time it seemed to get in their ears, and drill their brains.

“We've come to eliminate you.” said Pablo.   
The stranger’s body began to tremble, it seemed that he was laughing. He stood up.  
“You ... angels ...? Eliminate me?" He asked, stifling laughter. "Don’t you know me?"   
Luca looked at the corner of the bar, hidden in the shadows, was his brother.

“Yes, we know you Samael,” Damián said.   
The fallen one turned towards them, his face was pale and his foot seemed to be full of scars. His reptilian eyes rested on the three warriors. Then he approached them stealthily. The three took battle positions,   
Samael noticed the presence of the priest, “His Minister ... doesn’t stop praying … it's in vain …” whispered the beast, but on his face could be seen a annoyance … it was very bothersome to him that Luca was envoking divine forces.

"Stop spinning and fight!" Cried Cristina, she was tired of waiting. Samael looked at her. Suddenly all the people who’d been there drinking, fell to the ground, their bodies contorted and they were screaming in pain. The angels watched those with horror as the bones creaked from the bodies taking almost impossible positions. Samael smiled at the sight of the three warriors. Luca watched him without stopping to pray. A laugh escaped from Gianni.  
Suddenly the skin of those people began to open and let out huge snakes, hundreds of them, that began slithering towards them quickly.  
Pablo took out his weapon and began shooting, but when the spraying bullets hit them, those monsters multiplied.

"We can’t destroy them!" Cristina despaired, seeing that the number of enemies was increasing, and began to rise up on their legs, forcing them to draw their swords. Damián decided to attack Samael. The fallen one raised a curious eyebrow, seeing the attitude of the angel, and he responded with his sword, blocking the attack.

"You do not waste time ..." he said, mockingly. Damian gritted his teeth.   
Luca saw this, and said, “DEO VINDICE, EGO PROVOCO! (with God as protector, I challenge you.)” Samael's face made a gesture of discomfort at the words of the priest. Damian felt a powerful hand press on his shoulder, and immediately managed to defeat Samael's sword, and resumed the attack, forcing the demon back counter... but the edge of the sword managed to slice his cheek ... the reaction to it made his eyes turn red in abomination, and a cry of fury would come from her throat. The snakes were consumed in dust, and all eyes were on the body of Samael … which began to change.   
Gianni, approached the fallen, and said, “Quiet … resume your form and kill them ... but it will calm your temper …”  
Then it was heard as the fallen one shouted for the last time, and looked defiant at his Minister, he raised his face and looked at him as if to repress him. But the demon approached his face, until he was profiled, and he snapped, “Don't tell me what I have to do ... you're just a human chosen by Satan ... don’t confuse things.” From his mouth came a smokey stench of sulfur. Gianni wrinkled his nose, and turned away from him in disgust. Samael smiled, and returning his attention to the three angels, who watched him with amazement.

He had the body of a man, but his face was frightful ... it looked like a reptile, with a forked tongue that appeared every so often in its scaly mouth ... his nose had been replaced by two nostrils, and his eyes continued to be a spooky red. His two arms were longer than usual, and from his hands came long black, sharp nails, which clanged like swords as they hit each other.

“Be careful with his nails …” Pablo asked, “They inject a deadly poison …” The three took their position. Suddenly the monster disappeared from in front of them.

"Where did he go?" Damián asked, and it was when, in the midst of a gust, Cristina was imprisoned in Samael's arms, with a finger pointing at her neck.

"Very well, Ammiel ... I see you've studied ..." he whispered to the policeman. The two young men came together, wielding their swords. Luca saw this and approached them. He heard Gianni laugh. "How long will it take to kill you ... Suriel? My poison is very powerful ... first it paralyzes, then you bleed internally ... it is ... really … painfull”

“Let her go!” Damián asked.

“Oh ... they love you very much, don't they? That's what I always envied about you, the angels of light ... they are a great family ... mine is a great divided family …”

“Let her go!” Damián asked again. Cristina lost patience and tried to break free, hitting the fallen in the stomach, without effect. Then Samael stuck one of his stingers in the girl's neck, the result had her falling to the ground.

"Luca!" Cried the girl, before losing consciousness, Damián and Pablo pounced on the enemy, and Luca ran to Cristina, took her in his arms, and said "Calm ..." He closed his eyes and began to recite an unintelligible sentence ... for he said it in a low voice.

The swords were brandished with great skill, but Samael was very good at defending and attacking, his movements were quite agile, and seemed to increase more and more.

Luca kept praying, he looked sweaty, and you could tell that the last lines he was saying with great difficulty, Cristina began to open her eyes, and she recognized him, “Fa ... Father …” Luca stuck his honey-colored eyes, just a second before he finished praying, his body fell next to the girl, and began to writhe in pain. Cristina got scared and knelt next to him: "Father!" she shouted.

“Now ... you're fine ... go and help them ... I'll fight the poison ... but you have to beat that fallen…” Cristina was crying … she hated to see Luca taking on injuries for them. But she knew it was necessary.   
She wiped her tears and said, “Okay, father ... don’t worry ... we'll beat him up, you'll see.” And getting up, she drew her sword and joined the fight.

They’d been fighting for hours. Samael hadn't received a single blow, his nails seemed to multiply. The angels were exhausted, but Luca's prayers kept them standing. Every now and then his eyes turned to his priest, who was still fighting against the poison in his body.

"This ... yes, this is difficult ..." Pablo murmured in a agitated voice. Cristina attacked in the next second, and this time pointed to the chest of that monster … Samael being struck revealed he experienced fear fear, of seeing that the tip of that sword had been close to piercing him in the heart. Cristina noticed it.

He returned to the attack position along with his brothers and told them, “It's his heart.”

"How?" Pablo asked. "Oh ..." he recalled later, "It's true ... his heart ... is the source of the poison ... and its his weak point too."   
Damien blinked, “Does he has his poison gland in his heart? What an eye catching anatomy ... " The other two angels looked at him with slanted eyes, he understood the message, “Well ... I'm a doctor ... what are you expecting?” The boy defended himself, but there wasn’t time for that. Luca gave a cry of pain that made the hearts of the three jump.

"Luca!" Damien exclaimed.  
“His body isn’t holding the poison ... we must hurry …” said Pablo taken with more strength the sword.

“But without him ... we can’t do anything ... don't you feel your bodies heavier? The father's prayers are fading ... because the poison in his body is consuming him," Damián observed.   
Cristina began to cry. "It's my fault ..." she said, and ran to Luca.

"What are you doing?" Pablo shouted.

"I'm going to heal him!" She exclaimed.

"How will she do it?" Damian asked.

“I don’t know ... but we must trust her ... come on ... let's try to get this guy in the heart.” Pablo said. And they launched into the fight again.

Cristina sat next to Luca, who shouted from the pain, she took him in her arms, forcefully embraced him, and in the middle of her tears she said to him, “I don't know how to do this ... but I want you to be fine ... please ... we need you ... don’t die ... Minister ... don’t die …” her crying became louder, a light invaded the girl's body ... and her back sprouted with pain, three pairs of bright white wings that wrapped the priest. Cristina's eyes opened quietly, and placing a hand on Luca's forehead, she said, “Heal, Luca.”

Light invaded the room, Samael had to cover his eyes and back only a few steps. A strong energy invaded the bodies of Damien and Pablo, the two watched Suriel ... hugging Luca ... the priest's voice began anew ... his prayer was now more animated.

 

Gianni approached the scene with a worried face, then his face contracted with fury, and he shouted at Samael, “Destroy them! Don't let them wake up or it will be your end!”

Samael roared in anger, "Shut up!" He shouted. Suddenly from behind Pablo and Damián, wings sprang forth, equal in size to those Cristina. And his eyes opened, emanating safety. Luca stood up, Cristina smiled at him, and joined his brothers.

The fight started again. But the angels were now more agile. Samael was having a hard time dodging the blows. Gianni was getting impatient, he saw how the three of them tried to pierce Samael's heart ... and it was difficult for him to evade them.  
“Are you getting tired? Fallen? "Pablo asked him.

"Idiots ..." the demon murmured with difficulty.

Suddenly, the three were placed side by side, Luca took the crucifix aloft. Samael's face contorted with fear. Gianni pulled one of the four signs on his collar from his neck, and then disappeared.

“STUPID MINISTER! I DON'T NEED YOU! "The devil shouted.

"LUX SIT!" The priest exclaimed, and the three of them attacked at the same time, stabbing the fallen man with his three swords. A scream of fury was felt in the environment. But then ... a green and viscous liquid began to dripping from the edge of the swords, Samael looked at them smiling ... several arms sprang from his body, holding tightly to the three angels.

"I won't go ... without you ..." he whispered, and that liquid began covering the bodies of the warriors, who tried to get away, but found themselves covered, trapped by the viscous liquid.

"No!" Luca cried.  
Samael began to laugh, “Did you think you would win? Well ... NO!" He exclaimed, laughing like a madman. Then Luca took out the crucifix and ran towards them, the viscous liquid had already consumed them, and Samael had been swallowed too, the scene now appeared as a great green, shapeless liquid mass ...   
Luca put his hand with the crucifix inside "You won’t take them ..." he said softly, then began to call aloud, "Pablo! Damian! Cristina! Take the crucifix! Quick! "That was chaos, the green mass kept moving, with each movement he seemed to want to drag Luca as well, but Luca stood firm and prayed that his friends could see the crucifix. Suddenly the miracle happened, he felt a hand that was taken from his arm, no ... they were two hands ... better yet. There were three.

Luca took strength and dragged the three angels out. They were expelled with brutality and the green mass disintegrated into dust, in the midst of a dark shriek of anger.


	13. Act XIII: The face of God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last battle is hard, and Luca and Gianni are face to face again. Will they survive the fight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This is the last chapter and I'm very happy to share it with you! I hope you've liked this story, and I see you in the next one!

Act XIII  
THE FACE OF GOD

 

Gianni reached a dark room, closed the door, and stood in front of the window. He knew he was there.

“Gianni ... what's up?” The voice came out, coming from the darkness. “You left one of my children alone.”

“Your children are idiots ... I won't receive more damage from them in my body. They lose themselves in their ego and forget that they are fighting against warriors from Heaven." The Minister said, making a face of annoyance.

“Do you know the ideas that I have put in great world leaders heads? ‘Divide and conquer’?” the voice resounded, Gianni raised his eyebrows perplexed.

“Yes, I know it ... but ... what do you mean by that?”

“They have defeated my children by being united ... and that priest is always in the middle. If we can divide their forces ... it will be easy to win.”

“You’re going to make the three fallen face each one of them?” Answered Gianni.

“That's right, Minister. And you ... you will kill your brother."   
Gianni opened his eyes in amazement at the request of Satan. Then he turned his gaze to the window and said, “And then ... everything will be over.”

“You are wrong Gianni ... it will be the beginning of my new reign.” A horrifyingly electrifying laugh made the place tremble.  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: …

The angels had been sleeping all day, Luca was the only one who was not exhausted. The redeeming power of Suriel had healed all his wounds. They really were very strong.  
But Luca knew that all that wasn't over yet. He felt that the enemy wouldn’t stay calm with two lost battles. And what they would bring into their hands would be even more terrible.

"What's up, Minister?" Asked the Cardinal, Luca saw himself waking up from his thoughts.

“It's nothing, Cardinal ... I was thinking ... that the Evil One will take new strategies ... and I fear for the inexperience of these young people.”  
“However ..." said the Supreme Pontiff, "They’ve done quite well so far, don't you think?"   
Luca smiled, “That's because they've worked as a team.”

"Besides ..." added the Cardinal, "In the last battle they have spread their wings, is not it?" Luca's smile grew even wider, and he nodded silently. “Then there’s nothing more to fear. Trust that God will give them the necessary strength to overcome.” The Cardinal finished saying. But there was something in Luca's heart that made him feel uneasy.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

The sound of the sea seized Damian's senses, his placid sleep had become a nightmare. Dark spots seized the image of the sea that was now dyed black. In the distance a pier, and three figures that seemed familiar.

The young doctor woke up sweaty, his companions woke up next to him, seeing him so upset he asked, “What's wrong, Damián?”

"They're calling us ... on the dock ..." said the young man, Cristina and Pablo stood up.

“We must warn the priest.” Said Pablo.  
Damián stopped them, “This time there were three.”

“They want to end this soon.” Cristina observed.

“Yes we too. Come on, "ordered Pablo, and the three left the room.  
Once notified Luca, they prepared to march towards the dock. This time the young Minister had a bad feeling.

Upon arriving, they entered an immense abandoned warehouse. It was a cold, gray morning, and the smell of salt water was everywhere.

Suddenly they came out of a pile of metal boxes, three people dressed in flashy clothes. And from behind, Gianni, with a strangely successful smile.

“Welcome ... the Prince hurried things a bit ... as you can see ... this will be the last battle.”

“They look weak …” One of the fallen observed, My name is Nelchael ... before it belonged to the group of the seventy two angels of the choir ... in case you don't know me …”He was dressed in a red shirt, and his trousers Dress was striped. He had dark skin and curly hair that fell on his men. His features were thin with a strikingly arched nose, and thin lips that showed white teeth every time he laughed sarcastically.   
The one on the left smiled when he saw his brother's presentation, then snorted annoyed, and said, “I suppose that I must also present myself, although I would have liked something a little more spectacular ... My name is Hakael ... in hell they know me as the seventh Satan. It is clear that I do not overcome my prince as a force ... but I am one of his most powerful sons ... and the most skilled with the sword." He ended by saying, brandishing a brilliant sword, with a black and shiny hilt. The demon had short, pointed hair, and piercing black eyes, he wore a dark blue raincoat, and leather clothes.   
Next to him was a woman with long, wavy, brown hair, pale white shirt, and deep red lips. He looked at the three warriors and their minister with curiosity. Until finally he spoke.

“I’m Araxiel. The wife of the flames.” She wore a red dresses adjusted to her body, with wide skirts.

All of this gave Luca a bad spine. An idea assailed his mind. “They want to divide us…” he murmured. The angels could barely hear him, they turned to see him.

"What did you say?" Cristina asked.

“Whatever happens, don't separate from each other.” Said the young priest, taking out his rosary.   
Gianni listened to what his brother had just said, and laughed in disbelief. “Little brother! Yes! you're smart! But don’t you think you can take care of your little angels! ATTACK!” ordered the dark Minister at last. And the next second, the three demons disappeared, placing each celestial warrior face to face.  
"You, with me … cop ..." Hakael said. Pablo breathed hard. Then he brandished his sword, and prepared to fight. "My blood boils, I'm going to avenge my brothers, get ready."

“I'm going to kill you.” the young policeman muttered, then the demon dared to attack him, at such an amazing speed, that Pablo did not see for a second where the blow would come from. When he finally managed to identify him, he managed to avoid cutting his throat with his sword.

“Good reflexes ... but that won’t be enough.” said Hakael, and began to attack him relentlessly, blow after blow, it seemed to Pablo that his sword was getting heavier. He couldn’t see Hakael's movements, only the brightness of the steel blade of the weapon, and each time it was harder and harder to stop it.  
..........................................................................................  
Araxiel appeared in front of Damian, a circle of fire formed automatically around them. The young doctor held his sword tighter, the girl smiled at him, and quietly ran a lock of hair behind his ear, his sword was a blazing fire.

"Are you afraid?" She asked, her eyes far too penetrating. Damian straightened in his posture.

“Of course not, demon.” he snapped.

“My husband, the fire, is anxious to make you burn” Said the woman mockingly.   
Instantly he raised the sword of fire aiming at the young doctor, “Well ... what are you waiting for? Attack me." The boy challenged her, she laughed, which made the fire stir, and then they began to fight.

Damián not only had to deal with the attacks of the sword of fire, but also with the swells of flame that came from the circle of fire from time to time, and tried to burn it. And Araxiel's movements were very quick and accurate.  
...............................................................................................  
Nelchael surrounded Cristina, smiled at seeing her so small.

"You do look weak ..." he said.   
Cristina was furious, “Don’t be fooled by my appearance.” She snapped.   
Nelchael laughed. “But you are daring. I like that…”  
“Stop talking and draw your sword.” The girl asked.

"No need to draw my sword ..." smiled the demon, raising both arms, and concluded, "These arms ... are my weapons ..." With a surprise hit, he attacked Cristina, she was able to pull back, but part of her clothes They were cut off by contact with a blow on Nelchael's arm. Then he was encouraged to attack with the sword, his arms were that of steel and his speed was amazing.   
..............................................................................  
“Do you think you can save them this time, Luca?" Gianni asked, facing Luca.   
The young priest looked up at him and said, “We’ve made you nervous … you saw defeat coming.”

"No, but the Prince got impatient ... and ... he also ordered me to kill you." Luca opened his eyes. Gianni smiled in a melancholy way, “I knew that it would cost to me since I am your brother ... so ...Satan took part of my essence so that I could do it …” as soon as he had finished saying this, a red flash appeared in its eyes.

“Do you think that is the solution to achieve success? You underestimate the angels ... Satan …”

“No ... I don’t believe that ... but ... if I kill you, Minister ... you won’t be able to absorb the damage for them, and they’ll be more exposed to my children.” Gianni explained, bringing up a dagger. Luca noticed, as he walked backwards.  
..................................................................................  
Pablo fell to the ground, he was exhausted, the blows of his opponent were more and more powerful, and the last one had managed to lose his balance. Once on the floor, and seconds before evading Hakael's new blow, he could see Luca, about to be attacked by Gianni.  
"Luca!" He shouted, and he rolled with great precision to the left, dodging the blow that crowded the demon.

"Don’t get distracted, angel," the enemy asked slyly. But Pablo's cry had caused the attention of the other two celestial warriors to deviate towards their Minister of Light.

“Oh no …”murmured Cristina, watching as Luca took a steel bar in his hands. The body of the girl had already suffered great damage, like that of Damien, had several burns, and none of the three had been able to give a single blow to their enemies. And now this. Luca about to be attacked by his brother.  
...............................................................  
“One of the objectives I have already achieved, your angels are worried.” Gianni laughed. Luca's eyes wandered for a second towards the young warriors, he heard how Cristina was now the one who was shouting at him.

“Concentrate! I'm fine! Rays ..." Luca murmured. Satan really was very clever. He used the bond of affection that now united them to play against them. Gianni raised the dagger and tried to stab him in the heart, but Luca stopped the blow with the steel bar, not much because the dagger began to burn, and managed to split the instrument in two, Luca jumped back. He couldn’t pray or concentrate to receive the damage from his angels, and he was witnessing how the demons took advantage of them. Gianni took advantage of the occasion and returned to make smash a blow, this time accurate, in the chest of Luca. Seconds later he could feel that something had stuck in his chest too. It was a piece of the metal bar, with which Luca had defended himself.

"You ... too ..." Gianni murmured with difficulty. Blood gushed from his chest, he looked at his brother in disbelief. He began to slowly fall backwards, his chest bloodied. "Always so skillful ... little brother ..." he said, closing his eyes, and letting go. A couple of tears fell and with his last breath, managed to say, “Thanks ... Luca ... and forgive me …”

“His... hand …” the young priest murmured, trying to reach the hand of whom had been his older brother.

"LUCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cried Cristina when she saw that scene, and now the almost lifeless body of the priest fell heavily. Damian and Pablo turned desperately towards the scene and watched in horror as their Minister fell.  
“NO!! LUCA!”  
“LUCA!” They exclaimed in astonishment.

"HE DOESN’T MOVE, PABLO!" Cried Cristina, crying inconsolably, her opponent was getting anxious, like the rest of the demons.  
A trembling pain pierced the hearts of the angels, a blinding white light seized the place, the demons had to cover their eyes, and they were filled with a fear that they had already known.

“They are showing their true form …” said Hakael.

"It can’t be ... it's the first time in centuries that they've done it ... was the tie that bound them to that Minister so perfect?" Araxiel asked.

"We must not let them be converted! We will be lost!" Nachael asked, and immediately the three tried going to blows with the light, but it was useless. Seconds later, three beautiful angels in golden armor appeared before them, their outspread wings were so white, that the light blinded the demons, who lay hunched, trembling with fear before such warriors. The faces of the three young people were very beautiful ... a great serenity was seen within them.

"You ..." Suriel said, "... we’d already defeated them ... what are they doing again on earth?" They seemed confused, the three demons tried to stand up. Although they already knew that the end was about to come. Suddenly the three angels remembered, their faces turned towards Luca's lifeless body, and when they saw him, they began to cry with bitterness.

“Children of hell! They’ve kill our protector! "Ishmael cried furiously.

"Now ... they’ll pay." Announced Ammiel, bringing up a beautiful golden sword. The three beautiful apparitions descended upon on the demons, and shattered their bodies in seconds.

Then they approached Luca's body, Ammiel took him in his arms, looked at his companions, and they approached him. The three surrounded the young priest with their wings, and the voices united in a celestial song. The light invaded the enclosure again.  
.....................................................................................................................................  
Luca looked for his cane next to the bed, stood up with difficulty. It was even harder to perform the daily movements, with his body so aged. He reached the hall and met an old friend, Father Vittorio.

“Minister, I will help you walk …”

“Today is the Easter Mass ... is not it?”

“Yes father.”  
"Do you think I could see them?" The old priest asked his old friend.

“I think so. The whole town will meet today ... the police barracks, all the staff of the Hospital in the area ... and Sr. Ana Maria, with the new novice ... Sister Cristina.” Luca fixed his honey-colored eyes on those of Vittorio, and he saw that he was smiling a little excited, "That's right ..." he continued, "We’ve found her ... or rather. She appeared one day in the home of orphans. As guided by God.”   
Luca smiled with sweetness, “Is good ... Father Vittorio ... that everyone is safe.”  
.......................................................................................................  
Luca went up to the altar, and stood in front of the missal. He raised his eyes to the congregation, and among them he could see Damian, a young doctor, known for his kindness and concern for patients. On the left wing to Pablo, a very efficient police officer. Always willing to help the people. And, just in front of the altar, next to the sweet Sister Ana Maria, who so well remembered for her tender reprimands as a child, was the young Sister Cristina. Small and slim, but with a strong and kind heart. The three angels were there. They had saved his life that morning in which they had managed to defeat Satan and the fallen. But after that, they had lost their memories.

Luca smiled again, a tear seemed to drain from his eyes, the congregation looked at each other. Father Luca seemed to have one of those days when memory did not work well. Or at least they believed.

Luca shook his head, took the missal in his hands and began to read. For a simple priest ... to have been the Minister chosen by God, to die and to be able to meet him face to face, to then return to life ... time meant nothing more to him ... only eternity awaited him.


End file.
